Blackened Bones
by Teon
Summary: A new anthropologist is stirring things up in the Jeffersonian. Dr. Brennan's and Agent Booth's lives are thrown for a loop when the new Doctor uncovers a set of remains that might just have been better left where they were.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

This chapter was Beta read by jMiXjaded on Wattpad

A well dressed woman rushing toward an arrivals board in a busy airport.

"I'm late…" Looking up at a malfunctioning arrivals board "This board is broken. The arrivals board is not working. Uh, did anybody meet the flight from Guatemala? Aviateca airlines?" She recieves no answer from the rushing people around her. " What gate? Yeah, right. I'm late."

She steps up to a customer service desk.

"Excuse me, uh, you have a computer glitch at the arrivals board." the Customer service agent ignores her. "Hello! Sir, excuse me, yoo-hoo…" the Customer service guy holds up a finger to silence her. "Great." She rips open her shirt revealing a lacy bustier, getting young guy's attention. "Yeah. Hi. The flight from Guatemala?"

"Tell me you tried 'excuse me' first." says a woman dressed in a safari looking outfit with her hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"Sweeeeetie. Yes, I did." first woman hugs the second. " Welcome home. Are you exhausted? Was Guatemala awful? Was it horribly backward?"

"And yet I was never reduced to flashing my boobs for information." the second woman says.

"Flash them for any _fun_ reasons?"

"I was literally neck deep in a mass grave, not romantic."

"You know, diving in a pit of cadavers is no way to handle a messy break up."

"Angela, nothing Pete and I ever did was messy."

Angela Montenegro laughs. "Then you were not doing the right things."

The second woman suddenly turns, dropping her bag, to confront a man dressed in a suit who has been following the two ladies as they walked through the airport

"Sir, why are you following us?"

The unknown man reaches out to take her arm. Moving quickly, she subdues the man with some well trained and strategic kicks and punches.

"Attack! Security! Hello!? Who runs this airport?" Angela joins in to the fight by hitting the man with her purse, "Kick his ass sweetie!"

"Police! Ma'am, step back now!" Security agents shout as they surround and aim their guns at the woman.

"He attacked me!" she responds indignantly.

"I'm Homeland Security!" replies the unknown man.

"Oh, little misunderstanding here." says Angela

Putting her hands in the air the unnamed woman says. "You can put away your guns."

"What, is she in charge now? No. I'll tell you when you can lower your weapons." says the HS Agent. "Hand over the bag"

She reaches down to retrieve the bag, unphased. "Is that what this is about?"

The HS agent opens the bag to reveal a skull.

"Boo."

* * *

The woman is now sitting at a table in a makeshift interrogation room at the airport.

"I am Doctor Temperance Brennan. I've been in Guatemala for two months identifying victims of genocide including him." She says gesturing to the skull.

"Most people in this situation, what they do is, they sweat it. " the HS agent responds.

"Guatemala, genocide? How are you scary after that?" Dr. Brennan remarks.

"You know who doesn't sweat it?"

A female agent who is also in the room responds. "Sociopaths."

"I am not a sociopath, I'm an anthropologist at the Jeffersonian."

"Who works for the FBI. Which I'd maybe believe if you had an ID that did more than allowed you access to the cafeteria."

Behind Dr. Brennan, another man in a suit enters the room carrying a book.

"You were illegally transporting human remains, ma'am and you assaulted a Homeland Security agent."

"Look, I'm sorry if I embarrassed you in front of your friends but, next time you should identify yourself before attacking me." Turning to the man at the door, Dr. Brennan asks, "What are you doing here?"

"FBI. Special Agent Seeley Booth, Major Crime Investigation, D.C. Bones identifies bodies for us." Agent Booth anounces flashing his badge.

"Don't call me Bones. And I do more than identify."

Holding up the book, then sliding it across the table to the other Agent "She also writes books."

Picking up the book, the HS agent looks at it noting, Dr. Brennan's name "Fine. She's all yours."

"Great. Let's grab your skull and let's vamoose."

"What! That's it? 'She's all yours'? Why did you stop me?"

"Why does it matter? You're free to go. Let's just grab your bags, click, click, clang, clang…"

"You set me up." Dr. Brennan responds indignantly. "You got a hold for questioning request from the FBI didn't you?" The agent looks to Booth guiltily, Dr. Brennan looks at Booth incredulously, Booth knows he's been found out.

"I love this book." the HS agent remarks handing it back to Brennan.

Grabbing the book and then the skull, Dr. Brennan stalks past Booth who is holding all of her bags. "Come on."

* * *

Cut to the inside of an SUV, Booth is driving, Dr. Brennan is in the passenger seat.

"That's the best you can do?" Dr. Brennan asks indignantly.

"What?" replies Booth

"Getting Homeland Security to snatch me so that you can stage a fake rescue.''

"Well, at least I picked you up at the airport huh?" He gives her a charming little grin which only annoys Dr. Brennan more. "Hey, come on. I went through the appropriate channels but your assistant there, he stonewalled me!"

"Yeah, well after the last case I told Zach to never, ever to put you through. He's a good assistant. You can let me out anywhere along here."

"Alright, listen. A decomposed corpse was found this morning at Arlington National Cemetery down…"

"Arlington National Cemetery is full of decomposed corpses, it's… a cemetery."

"Yeah, but this one is your type of corpse, it wasn't in a casket." replies Booth

"If you drive one more block, I'm screaming 'kidnap' out the window."

"Do you know what, I'm trying to mend bridges here."

"Pull over." Dr. Brennan snarks.

Booth pulls the SUV over, Dr. Brennan and Booth both leave the vehicle.

"I'm going home." She starts walking quickly away form Booth who is following.

"Great! Could we… Look, could we just skip this part?" Booth asks.

"I find you very condescending." remarks Dr. Brennan

"Me! I'm condescending? I'm not the one who's got to mention that she's got a Doctorate every, five, minutes." Booth remarks sarcasticly.

"I am the one with the Doctorate." Dr. Brennan deadpanned as the sarcasm soars over her head and into the upper atmosphere.

"Yeah, well you know what? I'm the one with the badge and the gun, huh. You know, you're not the only forensic anthropologist in town." Booth snarks.

Dr. Brennan laughs. " Yes I am. The next nearest is in Montreal. Parlez-vous francais?"

"You've been gone for quite awhile Bones, apparently you didn't get the memo." Booth said cautiously.

"What memo?" Dr. Brennan asks sharply in her frustration.

"The Jeffersonian hired a Doctor Black as a secondary forensic anthropologist. Apparently he has three Doctorates."

"Doctor Harald Black? The European anthropologist who graduated and earned his first doctorate in record time, who specializes in ritualistic and occult homicides, and has doctorates in Forensic anthropology, theology, and mysticism?"

"Yeah, that's the one." Booth nodded sadly.

"Well then it will be a great honor to work with him."

"What's it going to take? I came to you not him."

Dr. Brennan stops and turning to face him. "Full participation in the case."

"Fine." Booth agrees

"Not just lab work, everything."

"What? Do you want me to spit in my hand? We're Scully and Mulder."

"I don't know what that means." Dr. Brennan deadpanned.

"It's an olive branch, just get back in the car." Booth replies.

* * *

Arlington National Cemetery

Dr. Brennan and Booth walking down a grassy hill, filled with row upon row of headstones, toward a large pond.

"What's the context of the find?" Dr. Brennan asks.

"Routine landscaping, dropped a load in the local pond, one of the workmen thought he saw something." Booth replies.

A van door with Jeffersonian Medico-Legal Lab emblem, closes to reveal a male in his early twenties.

"Hi Zach." Dr. Brennan greets him kindly.

"This eco-warrior look works for you." He comments.

"Thanks."

"Very action oriented."

"Agent Booth, you remember my assistant Zach Addy?" Dr. Brennan asks sweetly with a hidden smirk.

"Oh yeah…" Booth replies with a head shake.

"How was Guatemala?" Zack asks Dr. Brennan. "Dig up lots of massacred victims? Learn a thing or two about machete strikes?"

"Zach, I need water samples and temperature readings from the pond."

"Right away Doctor Brennan."

"He's got no sense of discretion that kid. Typical Squint…" Booth remarks.

"I don't know what that means."

"When cops get stuck, we bring in people like you. You know? Squints. You know, you squint at things."

"Oh, you mean people with very high IQ's and basic reasoning skills." Dr. Brennan responds.

Looking well and truely chastised Booth nods with a short, "Yeah."

Brennan and Booth go out on a boat to the middle of the pond, and drop an underwater camera that feeds to a video screen on the boat.

"What exactly am I supposed to be squinting at?" Dr. Brennan asks.

"Oh you know, it's like pornography, you'll know it when you see it." Booth responds.

The video screen shows a skeleton under water, wrapped in what looks like chicken wire.

"Yeah okay. This is a crime scene."

* * *

Brennan is examining the skeleton on the shore, late at night, while Zach is taking pictures of the skeleton. "Remains are wrapped in four-milled, flat poly-construction sheeting." Dr. Brennan stated.

"PVC coated chicken wire." Zach stated.

"Weighted. That's why the body didn't surface during decomposition. The skeleton is complete but the skull is in fragments." Dr. Brennan remarked.

Booth joins Dr. Brennan and Zach at the body. "What can you tell me?"

"Not much. She was a young woman, probably between 18 and 22, approximately 5'3", race unknown, delicate features." Dr. Brennan replies sadly.

"That's all?" Booth remarks sarcastically.

"Tennis player." remarks Dr. Brennan.

"How do you get a pretty tennis player out of that yuck?" Booth asks.

"Epiphyses fusion gives age, pelvic bone shape gives sex…" says Zach.

"Bursitis in the shoulder, somebody this young, must be an athletic injury." Commented Dr. Brennan.

"When did she die?" asked Booth.

"Ehhhh….."

"Ehhhh…" Booth commented mockingly. "What does that even mean?"

"Means wait until our bug and slime guy takes a look." comments Zach.

"No clothing." Dr. Brennan remarked.

"You know, in my line of work, no clothes usually means a sex crime." Booth stated.

"In my line of work, it could also mean the victim favored natural fibers."

"Your suit, for example, will outlast your bones by decades." Zach stated firmly.

"Collect silt, 3 meters radius, to a depth of 10 cm." Turning to Booth "Your FBI forensics team can take the plastic and the chicken wire, we'll take the rest."

* * *

Jeffersonian

Dr. Brennan and Dr. Goodman, Director of the Medico-Legal Lab at the Jeffersonian, were walking inside with Zach trailing behind them.

"Dr. Goodman, I wish you wouldn't just give me to the FBI." Remarks Dr. Brennan.

"As a federally funded institution, the Jeffersonian must seize every opportunity to prove our worth to our friends in Congress which means, I loan you out as I see fit, especially to federal agencies." States Dr. Goodman matter-of-factly.

"'Loan out' implies property, Dr. Goodman, and the FBI will never respect me as property."

"I do not view you as property Dr. Brennan, you are one of the Jeffersonian's most valuable assets."

"An asset is, by definition, property." Zach prompted.

"What's the rule, Mr. Addy?"

Zach sighs "You only converse with PhD's. You realize I am half way through two Doctorates? Two halves make a whole, so mathematically speaking…"

"Go polish a bone Mr. Addy!"

Zach leaves. Dr. Goodman and Dr. Brennan enter an atrium in the museum. A dark haired man wearing a lab coat approaches slowly.

"Dr. Goodman. FBI agents will never respect any of us as long as you simply dole out scientists like office temps."

"Dr. Brennan, are you playing me?"

"You know I'm no good at that."

"Mmmm. Thus far, but you have a disturbingly steep learning curve."

"Excuse me, Dr. Goodman I need you to sign off on this paperwork to label a Jane Doe in the Bone room as classified." The dark haired man stated.

"Why would you need to mark a Jane doe as Classified Dr. Black?" Dr. Brennan asks.

"Um... It has to do with who her dental records says she might be." Dr. Black replies uncomfortably.

"And who, Dr. Black, do your findings say she is?" Dr. Goodman asks, Dr. Brennan looks on in intrest.

"Ruth Keenan." Dr. Black stated calmly glancing at Dr. Brennan out of the corner of his eye.

"And why would you feel the need to file her as classified?" Dr. Brennan asks.

"She was in the NCIC database, other then that I am uncomfortable releasing anymore of my findings at this time." Dr. Black said shifting uncomfortably. "I'm sorry Dr. Brennan, do you mind if I continue this conversation with Dr. Goodman in private?"

"Of course, I have a case to work, if you will excuse me. It was good to meet you Dr. Black." She walks off towards the medical legal lab.

"Is there a specific reason you asked her to leave, Dr. Black?" Dr. Goodman asked.

"Sir, Ruth Keenan DNA is 100% match for Christine Brennan."

"Good Lord!" Exclaims Dr. Goodman. "Have you found cause of death yet?"

"No, sir, without going to Ms. Montenegro or Dr. Hodgins, I have been unable to swiftly and quietly solve this murder. Which the hemorrhagic staining to the skull implies that this is." Responds Dr. Black.

"Why haven't you gone to them they are the best in their field and can certainly solve this quickly." Dr. Goodman queries.

"They are the best in their field, but they are also close to Doctor Brennan and would feel compelled to inform her about the case." Dr. Black responds. "She should be informed but I would rather solve the case before she finds out that its her mother, or that Brennan is not her birth name."

"My God man, do you have anything else? I feel any more of these shocks and I'll have a heart attack."

"Just that Doctor Brennan's birth name is Joy Keenan."

"This is Top Priority Classified. I expect you to either solve it quietly by yourself or somehow get Dr. Hodgins and Ms. Montenegro to agree to keep this quiet."

"Yes sir, Dr. Goodman, sir." Dr. Black salute clicks his heels together and quickly walks off in the direction of his office.

* * *

The Medico-Legal Lab at the Jeffersonian

"The pond is not only warm and teeming with microbes, which accelerated decomposition, but it houses black carp and coy which fed on the body." Jack Hodgins says.

"Can I, as the only normal person in this room, say, Ew?" Angela replies.

"I got three larval stages of trichoptera, chironimidae…" Hodgins remarks.

"As we cut to the chase…." Dr. Brennan remarks.

"The body was in the pond one winter and two summers." Hodgins comments.

"Spring before last." Brennan said.

"You really think I'm Lesty?" Hodgins asked.

Looking confused, Dr. Brennan turns to Angela who responds "The book."

"No, No, No. You're not in the book." Dr. Brennan quickly corrects them.

"Sure he is! We all are…" says Zach.

"No, none of you are in the book. Those are fictitious characters based on…."

Dr. Hodgins interrupts gesturing to a computer screen showing the rib-cage of the victim. "I found some small bone fragments in the silt."

"We're out of the book now, we're back in real life…" Angela says to Dr. Brennan

"I guess Rana Temporaria." Hodgins say thinking out loud.

"Frog bones…" comments Dr. Brennan

"Also some tiny gold links, those from a fine chain…" say Hodgins.

Zach looks to Dr. Brennan and pointedly states "Point of clarification, I'm not a virgin. Nowhere near in fact."

"Who you captured perfectly, is Booth. Buttoned down but buckets of sexual confidence which, uhhh, I for one would love to tap." Angela remarks.

"It's not right to discuss tapping asses in front of a soaker." Zach states.

"I can't bounce back and forth between my book and real life. Since we're stuck with real life let's just forget the book." Dr. Brennan remarks.

"I haven't analyzed whatever it was the victim was holding in her hand but it looks like cellulose."

"Paper?" quries Dr. Brennan.

"Possibly."

"I found microscopic grit embedded in the skull fragments, I need you to identify those too." Turning to Zach, Dr. Brennan continues. "Remove the remaining tissue, I'll debreed the skull fragments myself, reassemble it so Angela can put a face on our victim."

"Good. I prefer holographs, they don't stink." Angela remarks

The group begins to disperse as Brennan walks over to Zach. "Zach, I don't like those terms for human remains; soaker, crispy critter…"

"Sorry, Dr. Brennan."

* * *

Dr. Brennan is alone in the lab reconstructing the skull piece by piece. The process is tedious and massively time consuming, as the bone fragments are small like a jigsaw puzzle. She continues through the night until she falls asleep slouched over on the exam table. The next morning as Zach places a cup of coffee in front of her and she wakes. Dr. Brennan walks across the lawn of the Jeffersonian carrying her luggage from the day before.

Booth is sitting in an office facing an older gentleman, his boss, FBI Deputy Director Cullen.

"So, you guaranteed a squint a field role in an active murder investigation." Cullen states.

"Yes, sir." Responds Booth.

"The one that wrote the book."

"Yes, sir."

"Thought you said that she wouldn't work with you anymore."

"Well, the last case we worked she provided a description of the murder weapon and the murderer but I didn't give her much credence."

"Why not?"

"Because she did it by looking at the victim's autopsy x-rays."

Cullen snorts. "Well, I wouldn't give it much credence either."

"Turns out she was right on both. Plus the pond victim, Brennan gives me the victim's age, sex and favorite sport."

Cullen chuckles "Which is?"

"Tennis." Booth replies.

"She's good." Cullen remarks in awe.

"Oh, she's amazing. If the only way I can get her back to my side is to bring her out in the field, I'm willing."

"Well, Squints like to stay safe, back at the lab. What's with Brennan?"

"Remember a case back in the early 90's, a couple goes missing on the interstate, car was found at a rest stop?" Booth questioned.

"Yeah. Upstate New York, upstanding citizens, nobody found anything…"

"Those are Brennan's parents."

Cullen thinks for a second. "Fine. She's on you. Take a Squint out in the field, she's your responsibility."

"Thank you, sir." Booth said.

* * *

Black Manor 1501 Capitol Heights, Maryland

Dr. Black enters the building and proceeds to shrug off his suit, the clothing disappears before it hits the ground. "Tippy, can I get a glass of Fire whiskey please." He asks out loud to no one in obvious particular as he sits in a recliner infront of the fireplace. Suddenly a glass with a redish tinted alcohol appears on the small table next to the chair. Dr. Black reaches for it and takes a long drink before setting it back down. "Thank you, Tippy." he calls out.

"Master Sir, is not needing to be thanking Tippy. It is Tippy's honor and pleasure to be Master Sir's House Elf." A small pointy eared creature says in a high pitched voice when it appears out of thin air next to the chair.

"Tippy please don't call me master. I've told you several times to just call me Harry."

"But Master Sir is the Great Harald Potter-Peveral-Black, Earl of Wessex, Duke of Montrose, Marquess of Northampton, decendant of Sir Galahad. Knighted by her ladyship Queen Elizabeth the Second for Master Sir's bravery and sacrafice in stopping Tom Riddle and his followers. Fastest person ever to get a doctorate is forensic anthropology. To call Master Sir anything but Master is to spit on Master Sir's family and accomplishments." Tippy said in a hushed and somewhat awed voice, pausing to catch his breath when he had finished listing the long title.

"Tippy," Dr. Black said in a caring voice. "You are part of my family. So please treat me like family and not as your master."

"Yes Master Harry Sir." Tippy bowed before popping away, making Dr. Black groan into his hand.

"You brought that onto yourself, Harald." a beautiful voice is heard from above the mantle. Dr. Black looks up at a painting of a beautiful bushy haired woman in a wedding dress standing in front of a cherry tree. "You look like you haven't slept in days, my love." says the painting.

"Between finding the dead mother of a colleague, not knowing how to go about telling her about her mother, or getting help from said colleague's close friends to solve the murder of colleague's mother, the nightmare returned." Dr. Black choked out, his eyes tearing up as he looked away from the talking painting. "The night I lost my family, the night I lost my friends, the night we lost our child, and the night I lost you constantly replay in my head over and over. Occulamency doesn't help except to make me remember everything, every curse, every stab wound, every single drop of blood. If I don't find some way to stop these nightmares I may go insane, love."

"My advice? Call Tippy and have him bring you a dose of Dreamless sleep." The painting said with a frown. "As for your colleague, are you a Gyffindor or aren't you."

Dr. Black nodded and laughed. "You were always right, Hermione, I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect you. I miss you, love."

"And I will always love you, Harry."

* * *

In the Medico-Legal Lab at the Jeffersonian, Angela's office. Booth is considering a large piece of art on her wall.

"This is interesting, Angela."

Dr. Brennan enters the room "Good morning. Does Booth know how this works?"

"This computer program, which I designed, patent pending, accepts a full array of digital input, processes it and then projects it as a three dimensional holographic image." Angela explains.

"OK." Booth nods.

Dr. Brennan turns to Booth. "You get that?"

"Yeah, that and the patent pending part." Booth says sarcasticly.

"Brennan reassembled the skull and applied tissue markers." Angela explains.

"Her skull was badly damaged, but racial indicators, cheekbone dimensions, nasal arch, occipital measurements suggest African American." Dr. Brennan says looking at the Angelator with Hodgins, Booth and Zach.

"And…. We have our victim." A full upper body image appears in holograph form on the Angelator.

Booth wiggles his fingers through the hologram. "Whoa… Have to admit, that's pretty cool."

Dr. Brennan removes Booth's hand. "Ang, rerun the program substituting Caucasian values." The image alters slightly. "Does she look familiar to anyone?"

Booth shakes his head in disbelief. "No…"

Dr. Brennan turns to Angela. "Split the difference, mixed race."

"Lenny Kravitz or Vanessa Williams?"

"I don't know what that means." Dr. Brennan deadpanned. Angela makes the change and the image is altered again, and Booth is taken aback. "Angela, reduce tissue depth over the cheekbones to the jaw line." Booth looks from the skull to the image. "Does anyone recognize her?"

"Not me." comments Zach.

"Wait, is that who I think it is?" Angela asks.

"The girl who had the affair with the Senator?" Zach asks.

"Her name is Cleo Louise Eller." Booth announces. "Only daughter to Ted and Sharon Eller. Last seen approximately 9pm, April 6, 2003 leaving the Cardio Deluxe Gym on K Street, she didn't even make it to her car."

"Pretty good memory." Dr. Brennan remarks to Booth.

"Yeah well, it's my job to find her."

"Well, in that case, congratulations on your success." Hodgins says.

"This isn't exactly the way I wanted it to end."

The group eating lunch on some steps outside the Jeffersonian.

"Cleo Eller is not just some missing girl." Booth says.

"Yeah, she's a senate intern who was boinking Senator Allen Bethlehem." Hodgins responds.

"I was secondary in the investigation to the disappearance of that girl and we couldn't confirm that." Booth say looking pictures from Cleo Eller's file, turning to Brennan. "How did you recognize her before she even had her own face?"

"I recognized the underlying architecture of her features, the rest is just window dressing." Dr. Breenen explains

"I'm not an expert but, shouldn't he be happier?" Zach asks Dr. Brennan.

"Oh no, believe me, I'm happy." Booth acknowledges.

"He's not happy because Senator Bethlehem chairs the Senate Committee overseeing the FBI." Hodgins commented.

"You seem happy to me." Angela said with a smile.

"I need this kept quiet." Booth said to the group.

"Ha! Cover up!" Hodgins barked.

"Paranoid conspiracy theory." Booth said walking down the steps away from the other Squints with Dr. Brennan following.

"Is it paranoia that Monica Lewinsky was a KGB trained sex agent mole?" Hodgins called.

Dr. Brennan walking beside Booth across the Jeffersonian lawn. "So what do you do first, confront the Senator?"

"Listen, Bones, I know…" Booth starts.

"Don't call me Bones!" Dr. Brennan interupts.

"I know we talked about you coming out in the field and all…" Booth starts again.

"Ughh.. You Rat Bastard!" Dr. Brennan interupts again.

"A case this big and the Director is going to create a special investigation and if I line all my ducks up in a row I could maybe, maybe I can head it up." Booth explains.

"I don't know what that means but I think I could be a duck." Dr. Brennan bounces excitedly.

"You're not a duck, ok! On this one we stick to the book. Cops on the street, Squints in the lab."

"Well in that case, the Jeffersonian will be issuing a press release identifying the girl in the pond."

"You do that, I'm a dead duck. What are you trying to do?"

"Blackmail you."

"Blackmail a Federal Agent?"

"Yes."

"I don't like it." Booth frowned.

"I'm fairly certain you're not supposed to." Dr. Brennan admitted.

"Fine. You're in." Booth conceeded.

* * *

In FBI Director Cullen's office Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan are meeting with Director Cullen. "You're certain it's Cleo Eller." Cullen asked.

"The profile's dead on, age, race, height…" Dr. Brennan explained.

"Plus the timeline fits, I mean Cleo Eller did play tennis in college." Booth agreed.

"Talk to me about the Senator." Cullen stated.

Booth hands Cullen a photo of Bethlehem. "Cleo Eller, the victim, worked for Senator Bethlehem…"

"It was reported that they were involved sexually." Dr. Brennan stated.

"We couldn't confirm that." Booth says.

"Oh Bethlehem's a hound, everybody knows that." Cullen states.

Booth hands Cullen another photo. "Ken Thompson, Cleo's boyfriend."

"Thompson's still Bethlehem's aid. Thompson keeps Bethlehem's calendar, no way the Senator has an affair that Thompson doesn't know about. No sexual relationship, no motive. What about the ahh, nutcase?"Cullen asked.

Booth hands Cullen yet another photo. "Oliver Laurier."

"You like him for this?" Cullen asks.

"Well, he's a stalker." Booth stated.

"What's your first move?" Cullen asks.

"I'd like to inform the Ellers that we found their daughter." Booth said.

"It's better to keep this quiet, it's been what, two years? What's another few of days?" Cullen commented.

"With all due respect sir, I've come to know the family pretty well, especially the Major and two years is a hell of a long time in my book." Booth responded.

Dr. Brennan looks between Booth and Cullen absorbing everything going on around her jumps in to help. "I'll have details of cause of death by this afternoon."

Booth turns to Brennan. "Then that's where we'll get started."

* * *

Booth and Brennan are back in the SUV, with Booth driving, Brennan is looking at a Jeffersonian file with small sample bottle in her hand. "Hodgins identified the particulates embedded in Cleo Eller's skull as rolled steel most likely from a sledge typed hammer also there's concrete and diatomaceous earth." Brennan states.

"What's that?" Booth asks.

Dr. Brennan hands Booth the sample bottle with a white powder inside. "Looks like that. It's made up of prehistoric sea creatures, it's used as an insecticide, filtering agent, cleaning abrasive, ceramics… It's very common."

"Diatomaceous earth. Common or not, it's a clue." Booth said.

* * *

Booth and Brennan are sitting in a very formal living room with Cleo Eller's parents

"You're positive it's our Cleo." asks.

"We established 22 matching points of comparison…" Brennan states.

Booth cuts Dr. Brennan off and gives her a stern look. "Yes. We're certain."

"Did he do it? The Senator." Mr. Eller asked " One military man to another."

"Major Eller, we can't discuss the investigation in any way." Booth says.

"Can you at least tell us if our daughter suffered?" Mrs. Eller asks.

"Given the state of her skull…" Dr. Brennan starts.

"Cleo never saw it coming." Booth says giving Dr. Brennan a sharp look.

"Thank you." Mr. Eller responds sadly.

"Mrs. Eller, can you tell us what Cleo wore around her neck?" Dr. Brennan asks.

"Her father's Bronze Star. Ted won it in the first Gulf War then, he gave it to her for luck." Mrs. Eller then breaks down and Booth looks to Brennan.

Outside the Eller's home, Booth and Brennan are getting back into the SUV.

"Those people deserved the truth." Dr. Brennan states.

"Their daughter was murdered, they deserve the kindness of a lie." Booth replies.

"There'll be an inquest report."

"Which they won't read because they don't want to, especially because toward the end, Cleo and her parents weren't even speaking." Booth comments.

"They told you that?" Dr. Brennan asked confused.

"You know, getting information out of live people is a lot different than getting information out of a pile of bones, you have to offer up something of yourself first."

"What exactly did you do in the military?" Dr. Brennan asks.

"See? See what you did right there Bones?" Booth responds. "You asked a personal question without offering anything personal in return and since I'm not a skeleton, you get zilch. Sorry."

* * *

Dr. Black is in his office waiting for someone, when agent Booth knocks on the door.

"Please come in, and shut the door behind you. What I want to say cannot leave this room yet." Dr. Black says from his desk. A painting of Dr. Black's wife (an exact copy of the one above his mantel) hangs on the wall above a comfy looking couch. Occult artifacts decorate the shelves in the room. Two chairs sit facing the couch. Dr. Black gets up and sits in one of the chairs. Booth sits stiffly on the couch.

"You said you have information involving a murder case." Booth said.

"Yes, Agent Booth, I am Doctor Harald Black." Dr. Black says introducing himself. "I have a few titles but the one you are here for is in my work as a Forensic Anthropologist."

"Yeah, I know who you are. I'm more concerned about the murder you mentioned."

"Yes, you would be at that." Dr. Black acknowledges. "Would you like a scotch?" he asks.

"No, thank you. Now about that murder." Booth presses.

"There is no easy way to put this, Agent Booth." Dr. Black says as he pours a glass of scotch and leave an empty glass near Booth. "I need your help in keeping the information about this murder from your partner Doctor Brennan."

"Woah! What possible reason could you have that would make me even consider doing that? The only way I could even get Bones to work with me was to allow her to be part of the case start to finish." Booth barks out angrily.

"The remains I was working on I was able to Identify with dental records as belonging to Ruth Keenan. She is in the NCIC Database with her husband Max Keenan."

"What does that have to do with keeping Bones in the dark."

"Ruth Keenan DNA was a match to the DNA belonging to her mother Christine Brennan."

"WHAT!?" Booth shouts, standing up.

"Hush." comments Dr. Black. "This cannot get out. I went to Dr. Goodman to have the remains and the files marked Classified Top Priority so only he or I could get to them."

"Geez. But why keep this from Bones? Shouldn't we tell her we found her mother?" Booth replies.

"How do we go about telling her that the mother she knew was a criminal in hiding, and was murdered after she disappeared from her life? How do we tell her her real name is Joy Anne Keenan not Temperance Brennan? How do you tell someone that you admire and respect that you have her mother's bones in a box in your office?" Dr. Black ranted. "Agent Booth, I would rather solve this murder quitely and give her all the answers there could possibly be when we catch the person that killed her mother. She deserves the closure."

"You're right." Booth sighs. "I'll do what I can when I can, no promises."

"Sure you don't want that scotch?" Dr. Black gestures to the empty glass.

"I think I'll need it, yeah, thank you." Both admits smiling.

"Of course."

* * *

Brennan and Zach are back at the Medico Legal lab in the Jeffersonian

"There are stab marks here and odd markings on the distal phalanges. Nothing I've seen before." Dr. Brennan comments on the bones.

"In a nutshell; anxious, depressed and nauseous." Hodgins say as he walks up.

"Take a sick day." Dr. Brennan suggested.

"Not me. Cleo Eller. Pupal casings show that she was on Lorazepam, Chloradiazepoxide, and Meclizine Hydrochloride." Hodgins states.

"Nausea. Show me those bone fragments." Dr. Brennan states. Zach pulls up the image on a screen showing the bone fragments enlarged. "These aren't frog bones, Cleo Eller was pregnant."

"Fetal remains…." Zach observes.

"Malleus, Incus, Stapes, these are fetal ear bones." Dr. Brennan confirms.

"The girl was pregnant." Hodgins comments.

"Not very far along." Dr. Brennan

"Do you want to try to get a DNA reading see if we can prove paternity?" Zach asks Dr. Brennan.

"You can try, lets hope there's enough genetic material to test." Dr. Brennan replies.

"This Senator, ahhh he is smart. He gets an intern pregnant and then murders her when it threatens his career and he has the connections to get away with it." Hodgins speculates.

"I hate it when you make paranoia plausible, it's like sliding off a cliff." Dr. Brennan responds.

"Special Unit? No way your FBI pal heads it up unless the dark powers in charge are convinced he knows where his political bread is buttered. Either way, this is where this investigation ends." Hodgins comments as Dr. Black walks up.

"Excuse me, Doctor Hodgins, if you are not busy may I have a few minutes of your time in my office please." Dr. Black asks.

"Yes sir," Hodgin turns to Zach and Dr. Brennan. "Let me know if you need me for anything else." After Dr. Brennan affirms that she will Dr. Black and Hodgins walk silently down the hall to Dr. Blacks office. Dr. Black gestures for Hodgins to sit on the couch while he closes the door.

"Is there a problem, sir?" Hodgins asks, suspicious of Dr. Blacks secrecy.

"What I have to say is classified and until I get the answers to a few questions, it will stay that way. If you answer my question honestly I may be able to inform you and have some work for you on a case I am working on." Dr. Black states matter-of-factually.

Hodgins eyes widen before he sits a little straighter and nods. "Absolutely sir, that sounds great."

"Please, when were are in a small group and not anywhere official call me Harald or Harry. Sir make me feel like I'm back in Britain." Dr. Black comments.

"Alright, Harry. Your parents must have been from a strict old family if you got saddled with a name like Harald."

"You have no idea how right you are," Dr. Black say shaking his head. Hermione is trying to hide the fact that she is laughing silently but Dr. Black notices and clears his throat. She straightens and stills though her smile is slightly larger. "But back to the matter at hand. Doctor Hodgins I have two questions for you. If you were asked to keep information pertaining to the family one of your colleagues away from said colleague would you be able to?"

"Are you saying the case you're working on in a family member of someone who works here?" Hodgins asks eyes wider then they were before.

"Unfortunately yes, however that is all the information you will get until you answer my question satisfactorily." Dr. Black states firmly.

"I would be able to keep any information I obtain as confidential as I received it, Sir." Hodgins nods firmly.

Dr. Black looks him in the eye. "Truth. Good, the next question I have for you is if you are able to keep your vow if you worked with the colleague on a daily basis?"

"Shit." Hodgins swears.

"I see, you are more emotionally attached to your immediate coworkers and would not be able to work with them without giving off cues that you know something you think they should know." Dr. Black sighs after using a bit of legilimency to read Hodgins' surface thoughts..

"How did you know what I was thinking?" Hodgins asks even more surprised then before.

"It is written all over your face, Doctor Hodgins" Dr. Black lies. "I'm sorry to have put you in this position. Please return to your duties."

* * *

Dr. Brennan is leaning on a swinging partition located at the Jeffersonian in one of the hallways, thinking as Angela walks up to her. "Want to get a drink? Non-topical application. Glug, glug, Woo hoo! Come on Sweetie…" They begin walking down the hallway.

"What if Booth's right. What if I'm only good with bones and lousy with people?" Dr. Brennan say thinking out-loud.

"People like you." Angela says.

"I don't care if men like me." Dr. Brennan replies.

"Okay, interesting leap from people to men but I'm sure it means nothing." Angela chuckles.

"I hate psychology." Dr. Brennan says chuckling disbelievingly. "My most meaningful relationships are with dead people!"

"Who said that." Angela asks.

Dr. Brennan sits down on a bench. "It's true! I understand Cleo, and her bones are all I've ever seen. When she was seven, she broke her wrist probably falling off a bike and two weeks later, before the cast was even removed, she got right back on that bike and broke it all over again. And when she was being murdered, she fought back hard, even though she was so depressed she could hardly get up in the morning. She didn't welcome death, Cleo wanted to live."

"Honey, you ever think you come off kind of distant because you connect too much?" Angela suggests.

"I hate psychology, it's a soft science." Dr. Brennan states emphatically.

"I know but, people are mostly soft." Angela responds.

"Except for their bones."

"Yeah… You want some advice?"

"Glug, glug, woo hoo…" Dr. Brennan remarks sarcastically,

"Offer up a little bit of yourself every once and awhile. Just… tell somebody something you're not completely certain you want them to know."

Dr. Brennan laughs. "God! That's the second time I've received that advice."

"Well, you know I give great advice."

"I'm gonna have to push this to the next level."

* * *

Hart Office Building of the US Senate.

Dr. Brennan is meeting with Thompson and Senator Bethlehem in an atrium of sorts. "I'm a little confused as to why the Director of the FBI would send you to speak to the Senator instead of coming himself." Thompson asked.

"Probably because I'm the one who found out that Cleo Eller was pregnant." Dr. Brennan replied.

"You can tell the girl was pregnant from her skeleton?" the Senator asked.

"We found fetal bones, The only question now, Senator, is which one of you is the father. Are you willing to submit to a DNA test?" Dr. Brennan asks.

Thompson turns to Senator Bethlehem." You know what, given the sensitivity, don't say anything on the subject without your attorney present. That's my advice."

"Advice I intend to take. Ken, we have a vote to get to." The Senator tosses some gum into a trash can Dr. Brennan runs to retrieve it. "Ummm, hehe, what are you doing?"

"Saliva, say from chewing gum, is an excellent source of DNA. I intend to compare it to the DNA in the fetal bones." Dr. Brennan replies.

"You need a warrant for that. Ken, she needs a warrant."

Thompson walks up to Brennan and grabs her wrist intending to take the gum however, she turns and swiftly elbows him in the stomach causing him to drop to the floor. As she is walking out of the building she turns to the men. "If we have any further questions, we'll be in touch."

"Ken, you okay?"

* * *

FBI Director Cullen is in his office, standing with his arms crossed looking very pissed at Booth and Dr. Brennan. "When you work for the FBI, Dr. Brennan, you're a Federal Agent, government property, I own you."

"I'm not certain that's accurate sir." Dr. Brennan replies

"Well how's this for accurate. I could place you under arrest on a Federal charge right now for uttering threats against a United States Senator."

"What…"

"Bones…" Booth says.

Cullen turns to Booth. "I own her, but she was your responsibility."

"Yes sir."

Cullen speaks into the intercom. "Send in Special Agent Furst." Then to Booth. "I warned you about taking squints out to the field but you vouched for her, said she wouldn't screw up."

"Yes, sir."

"She accosted a Senator, assaulted his aid, that counts as screwing things up."

"No! No! Booth didn't know I was going to see the Senator, I wanted to get a sample of his DNA."

"Exactly." Cullen says pointedly while looking at Booth.

"Not helping…." Booth says to Dr. Brennan.

Agent Furst enters the office as Cullen sits down behind his desk. "Tomorrow morning I'm announcing the formation of a special unit to investigate the murder of Cleo Eller at which time your investigation will be officially terminated." Cullen looks at Booth "You will not head the new unit."

"Congratulations Patrick." Booth says addressing Agent Furst without looking at him and not trying to hide the disdain from his voice.

"No hard feelings." Agent Furst replies.

"Right." Booth grumbles

"I need the complete case files in the morning." Agent Furst states.

"Of course, they'll be ready." Booth responds in compliance

"Thank you Agent Furst." Cullen says dismissively.

"At least Dr. Brennan found out that the Senator Bethlehem was having sex with Cleo." Booth says as he stands to leave.

"I did?" Dr. Brennan responds with shock.

"Report said there wasn't enough DNA in the fetal bones to determine paternity." Cullen states.

"Senator Bethlehem didn't want Dr. Brennan to take that gum, he's hiding something." Booth states.

"He didn't know there wasn't enough DNA." Bones realized

"I suggest you ummm, go back to your lab Dr. Brennan and get used to being there." Cullen suggested.

"Come on Bones…" Booth says as they are leaving Cullen's office. "You okay?"

"Don't be nice to me after I got you in trouble."

"Your heart was in the right place."

"No, I'm not a heart person, you're a heart person, I'm a brain person. You vouched for me."

"Forget it…"

"No, I won't. You think it was the Senator?"

"Look, the Senator has had sex with a dozen of these interns and he hasn't killed any of them, our best bet is still the stalker."

"You want to check him out, we can, I don't, what do you call it, roost him?"

"Rouse." Booth says smirking.

"Rouse. Well the murderer snatched a Bronze Star from Cleo's neck so…"

"I've got twelve hours before this case is over and I'm off it so, let's go rouse."

* * *

Dr. Brennan knocks on Oliver Laurier's door, he opens the door as far as the security chain will allow. "Mr. Laurier, we have a warrant to search your apartment…." The door slams in her face and Oliver turns to run but is stopped by Booth who grabs him by the wrist and puts him to the floor.

"Don't run Oliver." Booth states calmly.

Oliver reads the warrant thoroughly as Booth is taking a look around the apartment.

"Agent Booth is under the impression that you may have something that is pertinent to a case he is working on." Dr. Brennan says.

"You're looking for a Bronze Star? Like the one that Cleo wore?" Oliver acknowledges.

"Exactly like that one Mr. Laurier." Dr. Brennan agrees.

"I don't have it." Oliver states.

"Sometimes stalkers retain keepsakes." Dr. Brennan remarks.

"What the hell are these things, huh?" says Booth picking up a tiny booklet.

"Miniature Lives of the Saints, I hand them out…." Oliver says

"Heads up, Bones." Booth says as he tosses one to her.

"I hand them out for donations, I'm not a panhandler, help yourself." Oliver says to Booth then turns to Dr. Brennan. "I never stalked Cleo."

"Then why did she get a restraining order?" Dr. Brennan asks

"Okay, okay, no." Oliver shakes his head. "First of all no. Ken Thompson, her supposed boyfriend, got the restraining order with his boss, the Senator, but Ken is only concerned with his job and his tropical fish. They colluded to ruin my reputation with this specious, stalker label when in actuality, I was Cleo's close friend."

"Then why'd you run from the warrant?" Dr. Brennan asks

"My fight or flight response is heavily weighted toward flight. If there is anything I can do to help you catch Cleo's killer, just tell me." Oliver stated.

"Oh! Full confession, that would be great." Booth snarked.

"I love Cleo. Why would I hurt her?" Oliver questioned.

"If you don't mind, I'm gonna keep one of these little books." Dr. Brennan said.

"Whatever you need, Dr. Brennan." Oliver agreed.

As Dr. Brennan leaves Booth narrows his eyes at Oliver, contemplating the new infatuation that Oliver has formed.

* * *

Jeffersonian, Angela's office

Angela, Hodgins, Zach, Dr. Brennan, and Agent Booth are looking at the holograph of Cleo Eller "This is a rough composite but, you get the idea."

"Skull trauma was not the cause of death, Cleo was stabbed first. She was stabbed 5 to 8 times with a military issued K-Bar knife." Dr. Brennan said.

"And I just completed this rendering. The defensive wounds to the bones of her hands suggest that it wasn't until the third or the fourth penetration that…." Angela stared

"That's likely the fatal stab right there." Dr. Brennan interrupted referring to the simulation of Cleo being stabbed,

"..that Cleo stopped fighting back." Angela finished.

"I believe that the distinctive damage to her distal phalanges, the tips of her finger bones, was caused by the murderer using a knife to remove her finger pads. Cranial fragmentation suggests a 20lb hammer striking four to five times while the victims head rested on a cement floor containing traces of diatomaceous earth, that's the best explanation for the particulates found in her skull. This was not a crime of passion." Dr. Brennan commented.

"Cleo never saw the first stab coming, it didn't arise out of an argument. Why smash Cleo's face, why whittle away her finger tips, remove her clothing and her jewelry?" Angela questioned.

"Sink her body." Zach added.

"The murderer put more effort into hiding the victim's identity than he did into the murder itself." Dr. Brennan states

"In case Cleo was identified," Hodgins remarks. "The murderer planted evidence. The little book that Brennan got from the stalker matches the cellulose I found in Cleo's hands"

"Military cemetery, military knife implicate her own father. More misdirection." adds Angela.

"Sound like any conniving, son-of-bitch senators you know?" Hodgins asks.

"You expect me, to declare war on a United States Senator based on your little holographic crystal ball." Booth questions.

"It's not magic. It's a logical recreation of events based on evidence." Dr. Brennan states.

"No more valid than my gut." Booth responds.

"A good hypothesis withstands testing that's what makes it a good hypothesis." Zach comments.

"It's not a hypothesis, you have a dead girl and a United States Senator. This is exactly why squints belong in the lab, you guys don't know anything about the real world." Booth says as he shakes his head.

"Come on, we're done here." Dr. Brennan says glaring at Booth as she leaves Angela's office.

"Wow. Touchy…" Booth remarks to Angela, who stayed in her office.

"You must know about her family. Both parents vanish when she's fifteen? Probably counts as the real world." Angela replies

"Yeah. I know the story, read the file, cops never found out anything." Booth states.

"Yeah. Brennan figures that if maybe somebody like her had been there…" Angela sighs

"For someone who hate psychology, she sure has a lot of it." Booth comments then he glances at Angela. "What do you know about Dr. Black?"

"He is British. He's really smart, like almost smarter the Brennan smart. He got his three doctorates in record setting time testing out of classes skipping courses entirely because he passed the finals on the first day. He is or was married. His wife's painting is hanging in his office, which in itself isn't odd but the fact that its her in her wedding dress and so well done as in almost like it will come to life good, leads me to believe it was horribly expensive." Angela says. "He is also a hunk under those expensive Armani suits he wears, I caught him changing in the decontamination room once he has no body fat at all. He caught me before he took off his under shirt and kept his back to me but I saw a tattoo of two cross arrows under an upward pointing dagger which itself was beneath a grim reaper wearing a beret with a horseshoe shaped ribbon with the words..."

"De Oppresso Liber, on his left shoulder" Booth interrupted.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Angela asked.

"That is the Symbol of the British Twentieth Special Forces Airborne." Comments Booth causing Angela to gasp.

* * *

Dr. Brennan is shooting a gun at a firing range.

"Thought I'd find you here. You know, you being a good shot and doing martial arts, it's all your way of dealing. Who knows better than you how fragile life can be?" Booth asked.

"Maybe an Army Ranger sniper who became an FBI homicide investigator?" Dr. Brennan asks.

"Ah, you looked me up, huh?" Booth asks and gestures to the gun. "Do you mind?"

"Be my guest."

"Thank You." Booth picks up the gun and purposely makes a lousy shot.

` Dr. Brennan laughs. "Were you any good at being a sniper?"

"A sniper gets to know a little something about killers. Senator Bethlehem, he's no killer."

"Oh, and Oliver Laurier is?"

Booth backs Dr. Brennan against the wall of the firing booth, and gets right in her face. "The way I read Laurier, he's unhinged. That makes him dangerous."

"That'd be your gut telling you that, correct?"

"You know, homicides, they're not solved by scientists. They're solved by guys like me asking a thousand questions a thousand times, catching people telling lies every time. You're great at what you do, Bones, but you don't solve murders, cops do."

"Cleo Eller was killed on a cement floor sprinkled with diatomaceous earth. Traces of her blood will still be in that cement. One of us is wrong, maybe both of us. But if Bethlehem wasn't a Senator, you'd be right there in his basement looking for that killing floor. You're afraid of him. Your hypothesis is that squints don't solve murders and cops do, prove it. Be a cop." Smirking, Dr. Brennan turns and leaves. Booth, with impossibly fast reflexes, pulls his gun out of his holster and fires two quick shots with his own gun both being perfect kill shots.

* * *

Booth is sitting at his desk watching home video of Cleo Eller and her family. Dr. Brennan knocks on the door and clears her throat. "They look pretty happy, don't they. Otherwise they wouldn't turn on the camera I guess."

"Zach said you wanted to see me?" Dr. Brennan stated.

"That something you don't like to talk about? Families? Temperance, partners they, share things, builds trust." Booth says.

"Since when are we partners?"

"I apologize for the assumption." says Booth as he hands Dr. Brennan a piece of paper.

"You got a warrant to search Bethlehem's place?"

"You were right. If Bethlehem wasn't a Senator, I'd be in that basement, looking for that killing floor. But you're wrong, I was never afraid of that guy and I'm not doing this because you're a genius, I'm doing this for Cleo."

* * *

Outside Senator Bethlehem's mansion

"The warrant says they're searching for blood traces, a sledgehammer and diatomaceous earth." Thompson says.

"What the hell is that?" Senator Bethlehem asks.

Thompson angrily storms up to Dr. Brennan. "You're making a big mistake."

Dr. Brennan ignores him and looks over to where Booth is in a heated conversation with Agent First. Sensing she is being watched, she turns to see Oliver Laurier behind the gate. "What are you doing here?"

"Look at him, for all his politics he's got nothing. He should have loved Cleo properly like I would have. Will you sign my book?" Oliver asks.

"Stalk me, Oliver and I will Kick. Your. Ass." Dr. Brennan stats emphatically. An agent brings an evidence bag holding a sledgehammer out of the Senators home.

"I don't recognize that, that is not mine. That is not mine!" The Senator shouts.

"At least we got the hammer." Dr. Brennan says to Booth as he walks up to her.

"Yeah but that's all we got."

"The cement floor in the basement?"

"Yeah, no blood, diatomaceous earth. We needed a trifecta Bones. Physical evidence, murder weapon, crime scene…"

* * *

Jeffersonian Lounge

"They won't even arrest him?" Zach asked.

"Don't worry, if that's the hammer used on Cleo Eller, he'll get arrested. A toast to getting this bastard. " Hodgins cheered.

"The hammer's not enough. He's gonna get away with it. And maybe Booth is right, maybe outside the lab I'm useless." Dr. Brennan grumbles.

"Let's take guidance from the lives of the Saints."Hodgins says holding up Oliver's book.

"Albertus Magnus, Patron Saint of Scientists." Angela reads.

"I thought Magnus was the Patron Saint of fish mongers?" Zach questions.

"Two separate entities. Albertus Magnus was a 13th century philosopher, the fish monger saint was a …" Hodgins begins to explain.

"Fish!" Dr. Brennan exclaims, everyone stares at Brennan. "You said that diatomaceous earth could be used as a filtering agent."

"Yeah, for swimming pools, water filters…" Hodgins confirms.

"Or tropical fish. Oliver Laurier said that Ken Thompson kept fish." Dr. Brennan says as she jumps up, and starts to rush away.

"What's your hurry?" Angela asks.

Dr. Brennan turns back "Thompson read the warrant, he knows we're looking for diatomaceous earth. Get in touch with Booth, tell him where I'm going, okay?."

"She didn't actually say where she was going, did she?" Angela asks Hodgins.

* * *

Dr. Brennan pulls up to Thompson's home and sees him through a window spreading gasoline all over the floor. "Stop! You can't destroy evidence." She picks up a planter at the front door, Dr. Brennan throws it through a glass panel then reaches in to unlock the door.

"This is a private residence, I don't suppose you have a warrant?" Thompson calls from the basement.

"I'm working with the FBI, if I have reasonable suspicion of a crime being committed, I don't need a warrant." Dr, Brennan replies.

"What crime?" Thompson questions.

"Destruction of evidence pertinent to a Federal investigation." Dr. Brennan states.

"I'm just cleaning up. Is that alcohol I smell on your breath?" Thompson accuses.

"This linoleum looks fairly new, what's underneath, cement? The same cement that was embedded in Cleo's skull when you bashed her head in." Dr. Brennan assumes.

"You might want to get out of here." Thompson suggests.

"I can't let you destroy evidence." Dr. Brennan says standing her ground.

"How are you going to stop me?" Thompson goads.

"I'll stop you." Dr. Brennan states firmly.

Thompson laughs. "Not before I burn this place down with you in it."

Dr. Brennan quickly pulls her gun and shoots Thompson in the leg, then rushes over still holding the gun on him in order to keep him on the floor. "I don't get it, it wasn't jealousy, it wasn't passion, Cleo wouldn't get rid of your boss's baby and so you got rid of her. What kind of psychology is that? What kind of person are you?"

Oliver Laurier appears in the doorway. "Temperance. Are you alright?"

"Oliver, I understand you're here out of a misguided concern for my safety but I apparently don't read people very well and you could be in some kind of psychotic collusion with Ken so I'm going to ask you to go over there and apply pressure to his wound until the police get here, you understand?" Brennan commands.

"Okay. Okay. Did he kill Cleo?" Oliver asks.

"Yeah…" Dr. Brennan confirms.

"Okay. Well, I'm down with him bleeding to death." Oliver admits.

"Did I mention that applying pressure to a gunshot wound is extremely painful?" Dr. Brennan states looking at Oliver pointedly. A somewhat rightous look comes across his face and he slowly moves to do as Dr. Brennan said to.

* * *

All the squints have attended as well as Dr. Black, Dr. Goodman, Booth and Dr. Brennan. Dr. Brennan leaves the group to place a rose on Cleo's coffin while the rest watch.

"Is the FBI going to lay charges against Brennan?" Angela asks.

"She only shot him in the leg. Once." Hodgins replies.

"She didn't give him a warning. She just shot him, with alcohol on her breath." Booth states.

"It was her first shooting, you can't expect it to be perfect right out of the gate." Dr. Goodman comments.

"How much warning did you give people before you sniped them?" Zach asks Booth.

"Mr. Addy that was inappropriate, and uncalled for." Dr. Black says reproachfully. Shooting Zach a dirty look, Booth leaves the group to catch up with Brennan. "Anima eius in ceteris lenibus ulnis mortis: amat et amplectitur pariter in."

"Well said Doctor Black." Dr. Goodman acknowledges.

"Can someone translate for those of us who don't speak dead languages?" Angela asks.

"May her soul rest in the gentle arms of Death, for Death is loving and embraces all equally in time." Dr. Black replies.

"That's beautiful and some what morbid." Angela comments.

* * *

Dr. Brennan is walking across the cemetery toward the road. Booth catches up with her and falls into step beside her with a smug grin on his face.

Dr. Brennan laughs "What?"

"Told you it wasn't the Senator." Booth grins.

"And I told you who it was, so we're even." Dr. Brennan states.

"Except we work on the same cases and you end up on the New York Times Best Sellers list."

"I didn't know that!"

"Number Three, with a bullet."

"That's good right!? The New York Times with a bullet…"

"It means you're rich, call your accountant."

Dr. Brennan laughs "I don't have an accountant."

"Well, get one."

"Okay, how does that work?"

"Ughh, you need to get out of the lab you know, watch TV, turn on the radio, anything! Pick up the phone and…." Booth stops and looks with Brennan back to the funeral where Mr. and Mrs. Eller are laying roses on their daughter's coffin. "You know, if it weren't for you, those people would never have known what happened to their daughter. That's got to be worse than the truth."

"I know exactly how the Eller's felt about Cleo. My parents disappeared when I was fifteen and nobody knows what happened to them."

"You know, being a sniper I took, a lot of lives, What I'd like to do before I'm done is try and catch at least that many murderers." Booth says uncomfortably knowing what he knows about Bones' mother.

Dr. Brennan laughs. "Please! You don't think there's some kind of cosmic balance sheet…" Catching herself with her foot in her mouth, she stops. "I'd like to help you with that."

"Ehhhh…."

Laughing, Brennan smacks Booth on the arm and they begin walking away

* * *

Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review, criticism is welcome, how ever flames will be used to cook my special "I don't care" chili which goes best with a side of "Fuck off" cheese fries and nice tall lass of "Don't give a Fuck" beer.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: again I own nothing!

I would like to tank my beta reader jMIXjaded from Wattpad for her ideas on how to move forward with this chapter and putting up with my horrible spelling and grammar.

* * *

An elaborate sign on a elegant building reads Arab-American Friendship League… Established in 1971. A man comes out of doors behind this sign on the building wearing a suit and carrying a briefcase. This gentleman, who has blisters all over his face, and is looking quite upset, gets into his Jeep , revs the engine a few times, then takes off, squealing his tires. A cell phone rings and when he checks the display, it reads _Sahar_. He yells into the phone, agitated, ending the call abruptly while he continues to drive recklessly. As the phone starts to ring again, he slows to a stop outside a café and all of a sudden, the Jeep explodes.

"Bones! Bones! Over here." Booth yells as he exits the ruins of the café later that same day.

"Where have you been? You said you would meet us on the corner." Dr. Brennan states.

"There is a lot going on here in case you haven't noticed." Booth turns to security guard. "These girls they're with me Dr. Temperance Brennan and Angela Montenegro from the Jeffersonian."

"I need ID." The Security Guard demands.

"Okay, check the RI5 list, homeland security. She's the forensic anthropologist." Booth points out.

"They're clear." The Security Guard nods.

"Thanks." Booth tells the guard then turning to Dr. Brennan. "C'mon."

"God, What's that smell?" Angela exclaims.

"Burnt flesh." Notes Dr. Brennan. "Are there a lot of injuries?"

"Four known dead. Fifteen injured." Booth replies.

"Oh my God." Angela gasps, looking ill at the bodies laid under tarps.

"Details, whatever you have." Dr. Brennan softly demands.

"Not much. Witnesses said they saw a Middle Eastern man, mid thirties pull up to the café and the car just blew. The vehicle is registered to a Hamid Masruk, head of the American-Arab friendship league." Booth responded.

"If you know who it is, why do you need me?" Dr. Brennan says, stepping up to the burned out Jeep.

"Because we're hoping we're wrong. Masruk is a White House consultant for Arab relations. Had lunch with the President just last week." Agent Gibson replied.

"Remember Agent Gibson, Homeland Security." Booth points to Brennan. "Dr. Temperance Brennan." then he points to Angela "Angela Montenegro. If Masruk was involved in a terrorist attack it means we have a huge national security problem."

"Not to mention a very humiliated president." Agent Gibson comments. "The press is already running with this."

"If you think I'm going to alter my findings…" Dr. Brennan accuses.

"Look, not at all but maybe it's not Masruk." Agent Gibsons states. "We need to be sure. Booth says you're the best."

A large van belonging to the Jeffersonian Medico-Legal Lab arrives, out of which climbs Zach and Hodgins. Dr. Brennan turned to Booth. "I need surgical gloves and masks for the retrieval team. Sterile medical bags and vegetable oil."

"Vegetable oil?" Booth asks.

"The oil will loosen the seared body parts stuck to the metal. It's no different then steak on a grill that sticks." Dr. Brennan responds.

"It's okay, I trust you." Booth stated.

Zach joins the group with Dr. Brennan's requested items. "Should I photograph the scene?"

"Focus on a 30 meter radius from the blast." Dr. Brennan commanded.

"Okay to pick up?" Dr. Brennan asks to Booth.

Booth turns to Dr. Brennan. "You know, it's okay to be upset."

"I wish this is the worst thing I'd seen." Dr. Brennan responds.

Angela hands the red retrieval bag to Booth. "You know…uh… I don't think I can…Sorry."

Brennan looks at Booth. "Well, if you can't either…"

"No, I'm cool." Booth says calmly.

"Zach, I need two more evidence bags." Dr. Brennan calls out to her assistant.

Dr. Black approaches with said bags under his arm as he zips up a forensic jumpsuit. "Here you are, Dr. Brennan. I was in the area and though you might need additional assistance."

"Thank you, Dr. Black." Dr. Brennan says, taken aback. "Any assistance would be welcome."

"What were you doing in the area of a crime scene on what, if I recall correctly, is your day off?" Booth asks eyeing him suspiciously. If Dr. Black is bothered or offended by Booth's question, he shows no sign of it.

"I was looking for a book, at a local shop just over there when I saw the Jeffersonian lorry go by and thought to offer my assistance in any way I could. I have prior experience dealing with terrorist and bombings ." Dr. Black states evenly. Booth narrows his eyes at Dr. Black but nods in acceptence.

* * *

Medico-Legal Lab at the Jeffersonian

"Facial epidermis and the fingertips are completely decimated. We're not going to be able to ID anything from the flesh. It's basically carbon." Dr. Brennan comments looking over the remains.

"We are missing the lower left leg and the lumbar spine." Zach notes.

"Here's the C2 and the right ischium." Dr. Brennan saya examining the bones closely.

"Smokey here had access to the President. Why would he attack a café?" Zach queries.

"Smokey?" Dr. Brennan questions, a strong tone of displeasure in her voice.

"It's how I deal with the stress." Zach replies.

"Targeting everyday places causes panic. People stay home. The economy is crippled. It's Terrorism 101, man." Hodgins answers.

"Take samples from the clothes. See whatever you can find. Traces of cologne, laundry detergent, anything that we can link to Masruk's home." Dr. Brennan directs Hodgins.

"I will grab any particulates that I can identify as the type of bomb." He acknowledges.

"Isn't that the FBI's job?" Zach queries.

"What, you trust the FBI? You realize those guys are going to suppress whatever they need to cover their asses." Hodgins states passionately.

"I found a portion of the clavicle." Zach says as he show the bone to Dr. Brennan.

"Are you even listening?" Hodgins asks.

"No." Zach deadpanned.

"They have a separate division. You know, that way their hands are always clean. In 1970…" Hodgins continued.

"Jack! We're trying to work." Dr. Brennan shouts in anger.

Booth walks up the stairs to the center platform behind Hodgins. Hodgins doesn't notice he is coming. "Someone seems really defensive about the FBI lately. You realize Booth is just another Government stooge." Hodgins states.

"This has nothing to do with Booth." Dr. Brennan responds without looking up.

"You know I don't enjoy having squints on my team anymore then you like me on yours, but you know we're supposed to be working together. Okay?" Booth says.

Hodgins turns to face Booth. "Sure. So what do we do, group hug?"

"Agent Gibson here will be over seeing things for Homeland Security." Booth says, ignoring Hodgins and gesturing to the burly man.

"I'll try not to be in the way." Agent Gibson acknowledges.

"No, uhhh …we don't need to be overseen." Dr. Brennan replies.

"That's really not your call, Bones. Okay, how soon can we get the DNA match?" Booth asks.

"That'll take days. I can get a match much sooner then that I have all we need." Dr. Brennan answers.

"You're going to be able to ID him from that?" Gibson queries.

"Asking stuff like that is in the way." Zach comments.

Dr. Brennan walks away leaving Booth to follow. "Remove any flesh and particulates you can and then macerate him." She stops to face Gibson. "If that's alright with you?"

Hodgins turns to Gibson, who is leaning on the exam table. "Don't touch the table. _Don't_ touch the table."

* * *

"This is my lab. I'm a scientist. A doctor." Dr. Brennan complains to Booth as they walk towards her office.

"Yeah, so I've heard." Booth replies.

"Look, would you be able to do your job if someone is looking over your shoulder all the time?" Dr Brennan explains.

"You do, okay. I've developed a tolerance." Booth retorts.

"I'm sorry but I don't understand the advantage of compromise." Dr. Brennan says shaking her head.

"It's a terrorist attack, Brennan. It's bigger than you and it's bigger than me." Booth comments.

"The job is the same." Dr. Brennan remarks.

"No, it's not! We're dealing with someone here who devalues an entire culture. Terrorizing people by using God to justify mass murder." Booth says passionately.

"You're making it personal. That doesn't help." Dr. Brennan corrects him.

"It is personal, Brennan. All of us die a little bit on one like this." Booth says sadly. He then looks around a bit. "Where is Black at? I thought he was assisting you on this case."

"He is in his office, I believe." Dr. Brennan explained. "Dr. Black said he would go through his memories of the crime scene and see if he can recognize the explosion from his experiences in Britain. I didn't know he worked with the police force over there."

"He didn't." Booth corrects her. "He was part of the British Twentieth Special Forces Airborn."

"So he was part of the Military," Dr. Brennan concludes. "Then the two of you should get along."

"What does he mean by go through his memories of the crime scene?" Booth questioned.

"I would hypothesize that Dr. Black has Eidetic Memory, which would explain how he was able to get three doctorates in the time he did, and just needed some time to sort through the memories." Dr. Brennan answered logically.

"What's that mean in English?" Booth asked.

"That was English, Booth" Dr. Brennan deadpanned.

"What does Eidetic Memory mean, Bones?" Booth asked, rolling his eyes slightly.

"It mean he can recall everything he sees, hears, or touches with perfect clarity, its a very rare ability that I find myself be quite jealous of at the moment."

* * *

Booth, Gibson, Zach, and Dr. Brennan are in a lab room with a large plastic box with the burnt remains inside of it.

"All the trace evidence has been stripped. Hodgins scavenged as much as he could." Zach stated.

"Okay, let's get started." Dr. Brennan say authoritatively. Zach grabs two jars off of a table and bring them over to the plastic box. Zach then opens a sliding hatch at the top of the box, and proceeds to empty the jars onto the remains.

Booth gestures to the jars of bugs Zach dumps on the body. "What the hell are those?"

" _Dermestes Maculatus_." Zach replies.

"Flesh eating beetles. That's how we clean the flesh off of burn victims." Dr. Brennan explains. Gibson's phone rings loudly, calling his attention away.

"Gibson. Yes, sir. Yes, sir." Gibson answers. The burly man turns to Dr. Brennan. "The President wants to know how long the ID is going to take."

Dr. Brennan gestures to the beetles. "Why don't you ask them?" Dr. Brennan suggest just as Dr. Black swiftly enters the room.

"They wont have to," Dr. Black states. "The explosion originated underneath the driver seat. From my own experience with terrorist and bombing back in Britain, I would sumize that the bomb had a pressure sensor and a trigger tied to the odometer." Gibson looks at him suspiciously.

"The esteemed Doctor Black is a former member of her Majesty's Special Forces." Booth explains to Gibson, who relaxes and nods respectfully at Dr. Black.

"Angela?" Dr. Black asks as he looks at Booth with a raised eyebrow. Booth laughs confirming where he got the information. "Well... yes, you are correct I served in her Majesty's Twentieth Special Forces Airborne for three years. Was honorably discharged from the military when I was offered a position on an anti-terrorist attack force. I served for a year while studding for my Doctorate. I, then, humbly resigned to finish my studies before I decided that I needed a change of scenery and crossed the pond to apply for a job over here. Dr. Goodman thought I would be a good addition to the Jeffersonian and hired me on the spot after an interview."

"That means you were barely 18 when you joined Spec Force?" Booth questioned.

"That sounds about right, yes." Dr. Black confirmed.

"Shouldn't there have been more time from the time you finished school and joined the military to the time you were promoted to Special Forces?" Dr. Brennan qurried

Dr. Black laughs. "The would have been if it wasn't for the fact that I and a handful of close friends stopped a terrorist from starting a civil war that could ignite World War Three while in our last year of Hogw-" Dr. Black clears his throat "High School." Dr. Black finishes.

"Impressive." Dr. Brennan acknowledges. She looks over at Booth to see if he caught Dr. Blacks slip of the tongue. Booth looks her in the eye and nods subtly, letting her know he had.

* * *

Interrogation Room with the victim's wife and brother

"You've made a mistake. It can't be my husband." Mrs. Masruk sobs.

"My brother was no terrorist. He hated those people. You can read his speeches. Talk to anyone." Mr. Masruk adds.

"We're not making any accusations." Booth said, trying to consol the grieving family members.

"It's all over the news. It's all anyone is talking about." Mr. Masruk bit back.

"We cannot control the press, Mr. Masruk." Booth stated.

"How about your men? They've searched our house. They've talked to our friends." Mrs. Masruk responded.

"Until we can identify the body we have to conduct a thorough investigation." Booth explains.

"So identify the body. The longer you wait... Do you know what it is like for us?" Mrs. Masruk questions.

"His body was fragmented by the blast. We're still retrieving pieces." Dr. Brennan says. Booth touches her arm. "I understand how difficult this is not knowing. I'll work as quickly as I can to get you what you need. That's why I asked for his history. Where he grew up? Any injuries from his youth? Medical records?"

"Of course. I brought you what you asked for. " Mrs. Masruk replies, handing over a large manilla envelope.

"Thank you." Booth states.

"We lived just like you. We came to this country because we love it. We are Americans. It can't be Hamid. It can't. My husband was not a terrorist." Mrs. Masruk sob as tears fall from her eyes.

* * *

Jeffersonian Lab

"It could be a perchlorate." Zach offered. "Would that be used in a bomb?""

"Yeah but this is a crystalline structure, aluminum based." Hodgins commented.

Gibson leans over top of the computer trying to seen what they are doing. Hodgins is annoyed and tries to pull the computer screen so he can't see it. Dr. Brennan walks into the lab pulling her hair back into a ponytail.

"Okay, I'm back. How are we doing?" Dr. Brennan asks.

"I have his detergent brand, cologne, shampoo. He died a well-groomed man." Zach comments handing a peice of paper to Dr. Brennan.

"Thanks." Dr. Brennan states.

"Dr. Brennan?" Gibson questions.

Dr. Brennan ignores Gibson and walks away. "Are the bones done yet?" she asks Zach.

"Yeah, I will check the beetles." Zach replies.

"Dr. Brennan, whatever you have there…." Gibson begins, annoyed at being ignored.

"It's a piece of paper, that's all, with some writing on it." Dr. Brennan interrupts, waving the aforementioned papers as she walks into her office.

* * *

A few hours later Angela walks into Dr. Brennan's office and from the doorway she asks. "Hard at work?" She looks around and notices all the pictures from the file. "There's a shocker."

"I just saw his wife. She gave me his medical records…photographs. Apparently he was ill. They were testing for Lupus which would explain the face. It must have been painful." Dr. Brennan replies from the floor she is sitting on.

"Look I … I know that you needed help out there. At the crime scene and I wanted to but…" Angela trailed off.

Dr. Brennan gets up and sits on the couch. "It's okay. You see it. I don't anymore. I don't know what's worse."

Angela joins Dr. Brennan on the couch. "You holding up okay?"

"His wife doesn't believe it was him. I've got to give her an ID." Dr. Brennan responds.

"Whatever I can do." Angela offers.

"Yeah, I know." Dr. Brennan says gratefully.

"And about this weekend…"

"Angela, I don't know."

"Oh come on."

"I don't know."

"Brennan I know this great club, they play Trip Hop and Trance."

"I don't know what that means."

"It doesn't matter. We'll grab Booth."

"No!" Dr. Brennan exclaims.

"I think he likes you. God, if I were you, I'd buy a ticket on that ride. And if not him, definitely the exotic, mysterious, British ex-military turned doctor hottie."

Dr. Brennan points to plastic boxes of bones. "Look, I'm going to be very busy this weekend even after the ID, I have these. Besides Doctor Black is a colleague, it is frowned on fraternizing with coworkers."

"Remains from World War One."

"That's what the institution pays me for. I've got hundreds of these waiting."

"And they can't wait one more weekend?"

"They've got relatives. They've waited long enough."

"You know, it's not that scary, Brennan. You have a few drinks. You move to the music. You might even smile. And you didn't say no, when I mentioned Doctor Hottie." Angela smiled. Neither notice as Zach walk to the door.

"The bones are clean." Zach interrupts.

"I've gotta run. You hang around. I may need you." Dr. Brennan tells Angela.

* * *

Dr. Brennan, assisted by Zach, examines the remains in the bone room. "Comparing remains to details provided of Hamid Masruk, age 37, of Afghani origin. Texture of pubic synthesis indicates age of bone consistent with Masruk, as is height." Dr. Brennan says, speaking into a recording device.

"Complexity of the cranial vault sutures matches the statistical probability of your age and decent." Zach states when Dr. Brennan points voice recorder in his direction.

"Good."

"Too bad we can't tell who did this to him. Isn't what we all really want to know?" Angela questions.

"Uneven growth patterns in the vertebrae indicate undernourishment as a child." Dr. Brennan continues.

"Consistent with the diet where Masruk was from. Probably evidence on the calvarium?" Zach queries.

"Why don't you reconstruct the skull and check it out?" Dr. Brennan suggest.

"My first cranial reconstruction." Zach notes with a smile.

"Evidence of multiple fractures to the bottoms of the feet consistent with methods of torture used in Afghanistan and consistent with Masruk's history. I'm convinced we have a statistical match." Dr. Brennan confirms and turns off recorder.

"So Masruk is the bomber." Gibson commented.

"He drove the vehicle that delivered the bomb yes, but as Dr. Black pointed out, he may have just been another innocent victim in a terrorist game of chess." Dr. Brennan replied.

"What about the skull? You're having the kid reconstruct it…" Gibson began.

Dr. Brennan grabs the file. "This is an educational institute. He wants to learn. Is that okay with you? For forensic ID, we have all we need. Now I would like to get this data to Booth as soon as I can."

"I'll take it." Gibson says, refering to the file in her hand.

"No, I don't think so. I work with Booth. That's my deal." Dr. Brennan states emphatically.

"Dr. Brennan, I have jurisdiction…" Gibson reminds her.

"Then why don't I destroy my notes and let you guarantee the identity of the remains." Dr. Brennan snarks at him as she walks out.

"It's best to just ride it out, like an earthquake." Angela says to Gibson.

* * *

Booth's apartment.

"Bones?" Booth says answering door with shirt unbuttoned.

"Yeah." Dr. Brennan confirms.

"Did we have an appointment?"

Dr. Brennan hands over the file. "No, uh…it's him. Masruk drove the bomb to the cafe."

"I guess the wife didn't know the husband very well, he must have had some enemies here." Booth commented.

A woman enters the room wearing one of Booth's shirts and not much else. "Hey."

"Hi, sorry." Dr. Brennan greets her.

"Tessa, this is Brennan. Tessa Jankow, Dr. Temperance Brennan." Booth says, introducing the two.

"Oh, hi. I've heard a lot about you." Tessa states with a smile.

"Really?" Dr. Brennan asks.

"Tessa's an attorney." Booth explained as he began to button up his shirt.

"Mmmm, corporate, keeping the fat cats fat." Tessa extrapolates.

"I was just studying a cranial fissure on a corporate attorney last week. Of course he was dead so…" Dr. Brennan trailed off.

"Interesting." says Tessa.

"Thanks." Dr. Brennan responds.

Booth turns to Dr. Brennan. "Well, the Bureau…I was just heading to the Bureau. Santana called and said something about a bombing and I thought you were at the lab. Maybe, uh, you should come."

"Sure."

Booth kisses Tessa goodbye. "See you later."

* * *

Booth's office FBI Headquarters

"Okay, what is so funny?" Booth asks.

Dr. Brennan chuckles. "I just never figured you'd be in a relationship."

"Why, do you think something's wrong with me?" Booth questions.

"Not wrong. You just have alpha male attributes usually associated with a solitary existence." Dr. Brennan explains.

"What! Me? You're solitary." Booth snaps back.

"No, no I'm private. It's different and we weren't talking about me." Dr. Brennan responds.

"Well I was." Booth states.

"Well I wasn't. Look, I'm happy for you. Relationships have anthropological meaning. No society can survive if sexual bonds aren't formed betw…" Dr. Brennan begins.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Booth asks interrupting her.

Santana comes out of his office. "Booth."

"Yeah?" Booth asks.

"You got that ID?" Santana asks.

"Yeah it was Masruk." Booth confirms.

"Oh, that's too bad." Santana sighs.

"He was killed with four people and another fifteen injured. He may not even be the bomber if Dr. Black is correct in his hypothesis. Why is that bad?"

"Exactly." Santana hands a file to Booth. "The report came back from ballistics. The explosives were placed under the car with the trigger connected to the odometer. Masruk was murdered."

Dr. Brennan looks at the file as well. "So Dr. Black was correct, Masruk wasn't a terrorist."

"Somebody tried to make him look like one. Any leads on who did it?" Booth asks.

"That's why we're paying you, Booth." Santana states.

* * *

Interrogation Room

"We're very, very sorry Mrs. Masruk." Booth says.

"I told you Hamid was the victim, but you wouldn't listen. You couldn't imagine an Arab who's a peace loving man." Mrs. Masruk replies.

"That's not true." says Booth.

"No? We must investigate everything Mrs. Masruk. We must turn your house upside down because we believe your husband was a good man. Is that the truth?" Mrs. Masruk responds with annoyance.

"No! They searched your house because Muslim extremist have declared war on the United States. Preliminary findings made your husband a suspect which we are required…" Dr. Brennan explained.

"It's not Bureau policy to target or profile any ethnic group. It wasn't our intention. I can understand why you may feel offended." Booth interupted.

"I can't." Dr. Brennan replied.

"Bones!" Booth exclaimed in frustration.

What? She's been a part of a criminal investigation that's all. Her rights haven't been violated. It's unfortunate that her husbands' ethnicity is a factor but to say that it isn't would be disingenuous." Dr. Brennan concluded.

"I'm going to have to apologize for Dr. Brennan." stated Booth to Mrs. Masruk.

"It's fine, Mr. Booth. Honesty is always a welcome relief. So when can I bury him? When can I give him peace?" Mrs. Masruk asked.

"There are certain body parts that I'm still examining. Others are still seared to the surface of the wreckage…" Dr. Brennan began.

"I'm sure Mrs. Masruk doesn't really need to know the details."Booth whispers quietly to Dr. Brennan.

"If I can retrieve more remains of her husband, Muslim law requires that I do." Dr. Brennan explains to Booth. Then turning to Mrs. Masruk, "I spent some time in Iraq identifying bodies. I'll give you whatever I can so that he can be purified for burial."

"Thank you." Mrs Masruk said before asking Booth, "Is that all?"

"One last thing. A few calls were made to uh, his cell phone from your house minutes before the blast." Booth states with a questioning look.

Mrs. Masruk looks down at a family photo she was holding. "Yes, we argued. It was a family matter. My final words to him were words of anger. "

"I'm very sorry. It must be very painful." Booth consols her.

"You looked very happy in that picture." Dr. Brennan comments.

"Yes." says Mrs. Masruk before picking up her belongings to leave.

"Thank you. If there's anything else that you know that you can think of, just give us a call." Booth says. He turns to Dr. Brennan after the wife leaves the room. "I think she's having an affair. Personally."

* * *

Jeffersonian Dr. Black's Office.

"The only way if can get any information from the items that were buried with the remains is to magically repair them." Dr. Black states with a huff as he examined items that were in evidence bags. "I have no idea how Hodgins or Angela do their jobs recovering and reconstituting evidence that has been damage." Dr. Black replaces the evidence in the bags and puts them in his desk drawer. Pulling out a ring of over twenty keys he flips through them until he gets to the smallest key on the ring and proceeds to lock the drawer.

"Harry, you really should take a break you have been at this for hours now, ever since you got back from informing Doctor Brennan about the bomb in her current case. Go out, get lunch. Find a date, there is no reason to be alone for the rest of your life, my love." Hermione scolded from the wall.

"You are probably right that I need to eat, however you are also my wife, Hermione I made vows to be faithful to you, in this life and the next." Dr. Black replied as he stood and moved to put on his coat.

"I was your wife, Harald. I died. You have been more than faithful to me, finding a new love is not betraying the one you have lost. You need more than just a painting made with love, magic, and my memories. You need friends, people you can trust and confide in, people that can be there for you on those 3 days a year that you turn my paintings around to face that wall. By the way just because I can't see you cry doesn't mean I can't hear you." Hermione stated emphatically.

"The saying is 'never let her SEE you cry' not 'never let her KNOW you cry'." Dr. Black said. "I think I'll try some Chinese food." Dr. Black say as he leaves the room but stops and faces Hermione. "I'll think about it alright? I don't know if I'm even ready to date again." Dr. Black the turns and leaves for a wonderful little Chinese place called 'Wong Foo's'.

* * *

Wong Foo's, a small dimly lit Chinese restaurant.

Booth walks in and takes a seat at the bar. "She was having an affair!"

Dr. Brennan walks over and sits down beside him. "I'm sorry, but that's an offensive assumption!"

"Well, all the signs are there." Booth replies.

"You can't make wild accusations about somebody's personal life based on a feeling." Dr. Brennan scolds. At this time Dr. Black walks in and sees Booth and Dr. Brennan arguing, he turns and sees Angela watching them intently but sitting alone at a table. Dr. Black decides he'll wait until one of them acknowledges him before sitting near them.

"It's more than a feeling. Okay, that photograph is evidence just as solid as the markers you squints pick up looking at your little bones." Booth replies to Dr. Brennan. Angela sees Doctor Black out of the corner of her eye and turns to face him. She waves him over to sit with her. Then makes a shushing motion as she is still paying attention to Dr. Brennan's conversation.

"The evidence that I find isn't empirical. What you consider evidence is merely conjecture." Dr. Brennan states.

"She dyed her hair. She lost weight. You know, she shoved a little Botox in her forehead. She's still feeling guilty over the last fight she had with her husband." Booth rattled off.

"Uhhh! You are an insufferable…arrogant….man!" Dr. Brennan shouts, frustrated with Booth.

"Oh! So only a woman could know a woman. I thought women wanted us to understand them." Booth queries.

Angela pulls Dr. Black along with her as she comes over to sit beside Booth and Dr. Brennan. "Not really. A magician never wants to reveal her tricks…"

"We're having a private conversation." Booth says to Angela.

"We're not here." Angela responds gesturing to herself and Dr. Black. The bartender serves Dr. Black a cup of tea while he sits at the bar.

"So, you think you know women just because you live with some sexy lawyer? Unbelievable." Dr. Brennan says to Booth. Booth scoffs at this.

"You live with a sexy lawyer?" Angela asks Booth.

"She has her own place, okay." Booth responds to Angela.

"He thinks just because Masruk's wife started working out and had a little make over, that she was having an affair." Dr. Brennan explains to Angela.

"Hmm, and how long were they married?" Angela asks narrowing her eyes.

"Eleven years." Booth responds.

"I'm with him." Angela says to Dr. Brennan, gesturing at Booth.

"There is no concrete proof!" Dr. Brennan states.

"Boobs perkier?" Angela asks.

"Mmmm Hmm." Booth nods in agreement.

"I don't believe this. If you're so sure then why didn't you confront her." Dr. Brennan snaps at Booth.

"Because if she or her boyfriend were involved, she would warn him." Angela explains.

"Very good." agrees Booth.

"I'm a constant surprise." Angela states smugly. Dr. Black is shaking with barely contained laughter, he hides his smile behind his teacup.

"Alright. Great. I will be in the lab getting us some real data." Dr. Brennan says leaving the bar. Booth sighs.

"So, how many nights a week does "sexy" sleep over?" Angela asks.

"Ha, ha, ha." Booth laughs.

"Three, sometimes four." Dr. Black states. Booth chokes on his drink.

"How did you know that?" Booth asks looking past Angela at Dr. Black.

"You both have demanding jobs, your days off do not always align, your tie is tied reverse of what you usually tie it meaning either someone else tied it or you were in a hurry and had no mirror to look in." Dr. Black explained before finishing his tea. "Besides that you are thinking about it right now, very loudly I might add."

"You can read thoughts?"

"You're psychic?" Booth and Angela ask at the same time.

"It's a gift, though I have to be either looking directly into the eyes of the person or be relatively close by to hear their surface thoughts. Some people with well organized minds can block me out entirely. Doctor Goodman and Doctor Brennan are good examples of people I cannot read. Please keep this to yourselves. I try not to broadcast my gifts to the masses." Dr. Black stated. "I mainly use it to see if the people I talk to are telling the truth, however that is also dependent upon them being truthful to themselves. Some people believe a lie so much that to them the lie is true and the truth is a lie."

"Interesting." Booth says, rolling his eyes. "Whatever, I won't say anything."

"What am I thinking?" Angela asked looking Dr. Black in the eye. Dr. Black blushes a deep red, and turns away, causing Angela to laugh.

* * *

Medico-Legal Lab

"How's it coming?" Brennan asks Zach.

"The Ethnoid and Sphenoid fragments won't piece together." Zach explains trying to piece the skull fragments back together.

"Zach, I would like to return the remains to the widow before _her_ demise." Dr. Brennan states sarcastically.

"I'm doing my best, Dr. Brennan. The integrity of the bone seems to be compromised. I don't know if it's the metal fragments from the blast…" Zach begins to explain.

"I examined the chemicals used in the explosives. The perchlorates I found can have a degenerative effect." Hodgins cuts in to explain.

"Not this quickly. Excuse me." replies Dr. Brennan. She then looks through the microscope. "Unusually soft bone tissue. You know, this has nothing to do with the blast. I owe you an apology Zach. Do you have his medicals?" She takes the file from Zach. "Stiff joints, facial disfigurement. There's a disorganized Trabecula pattern here that his doctors wouldn't have been able to see. Could have been a degenerative disease."

"I don't get it. How does his medical condition figure into the murder?" Hodgins asks.

"Now it's a murder. Before it was terrorism because we didn't have all the facts. You don't overlook anything when you're looking for the truth." Dr. Brennan states before turning to Hodgins. "Check for Lupus and Pagets. Do you have enough tissue?"

"Yeah, I can manage it."

"If those come back negative, he might have been exposed to a toxin which would mean his brother was too. He's exhibiting similar symptoms. I'll get the brother's medicals. " Dr. Brennan says.

Hodgins sighs. "I graduated top of my class, Rhode Scholar, youngest member inducted into the Academy of Physical Sciences but she still makes me feel like a cretin."

"She apologized to _me_." Zach replies smugly.

* * *

Victim's brother Farid Masruk's apartment

Booth looks around the apartment and notices the cross on the wall.

"Yes, I am a Christian." Farid states seeing Booth looking at the cross.

"And Hamid is Muslim and Sahar?" Booth asks.

"I converted." Farid explained. "Hamid could never accept it. Religious differences caused too many problems."

"Seems to be a consistent fact throughout history." Dr. Brennan stated.

"Please." Farid gestures for them to sit. "I tried to make peace with my brother but it was difficult. There was more than religion between us."

"Sahar mentioned that there was some…uh… family problems?" Booth replies.

"Yes." Farid nodded.

"I can understand how, uh, delicate it can be." Booth saids gently.

"Did she tell you anymore then that?" Farid asked.

"No, but I mean, if you have any other information that could help us in the investigation?" Booth suggested.

"It's not my place." Farid said.

"We're just trying to find out who killed your brother." Booth explained.

"Sahar was seeing another man but I can't believe she'd hurt my brother." Farid states.

"Do you know who this other man is or is it just a feeling you have?" Dr. Brennan quieries.

"I've met him. Ali Ladjavardi. He worked with Hamid at the Friendship league. I wanted Hamid to confront Ladjavardi." Farid explained

"Did both you and Hamid have contact with Ladjavardi?" Dr. Brennan questioned.

"Yes, once. Hamid, my brother brought me to meet him. Sharing a meal is a gesture of peace. I was trying to save their marriage but Sahar and Ladjavardi were not going to stop their affair so I told Hamid to repudiate her." Farid stated.

"Sorry?" Booth questioned.

"In Muslim law it's a method of divorce. It's called Talak." Dr. Brennan explained to Booth.

"I still respected his traditions." Farid said.

"You and your brother seem to share a medical condition." Dr. Brennan started.

"Yes. Why is that important?" Farid asked.

"We don't mean to embarrass you, but Dr. Brennan is just trying to figure out the condition. That's routine. Part of the investigation." Booth explained.

"Have you seen a doctor?" Dr. Brennan asked.

"Yes. He believes it's a genetic disorder we shared. He was going to call Hamid's physician to discuss it." Farid said.

"Would you mind if we saw your medical records?" Dr. Brennan asked.

"Of course not. If I could be helped, I welcome it." Farid responded, gesturing at his face.

* * *

Medico-Legal Lab

"Apparently, they live together a few days a week, but he was very clear that she has her own place." Angela explained.

"Should you be intruding into their lives like this?" Zach questioned.

"Oh yeah. Absolutely." Angela replied.

"We're negative for Lupus and Paget's. When you're done, I will do a scraping for environmental contaminates." Hodgins stated.

Zach hands a petrie dish of particulate matter to Hodgins. "I found these. Shiny flakes that caught onto the torn patches of bone."

"Bottom line, I still think Brennan has a shot with Booth." Angela stated.

"But she says she's not interested." Hodgins retorted.

"Me thinks the lady doth protest too much." Angela quoted.

"Maybe she protesteth just enough." Zach replied.

"Puh lease." Angela said. "She's been sleeping alone for months. She has enough pent up sexual energy to power a small mid-western city."

"This looks like gypsum. That wouldn't cause any organic damage. It's probably used to insulate the explosives, bet the FBI doesn't know that yet." Hodgins remarked.

"I'm gonna go check out this girlfriend." Angela commented.

* * *

Interrogation room

"I'm not proud of the affair. I admired Hamid but Sahar and I were in love and I can't change that." Ladjavardi addmited.

"You worked with Hamid. You had access to his car." stated Booth

"That's ridiculous." Ladjavardi replied.

"You also had contact with his brother, Farid, who said you were less then friendly with Hamid." Booth continued.

"Have you ever been in the middle of a messy relationship Agent Booth, or are you a perfect man?" Ladjavardi asked.

"You know, I prefer to ask the questions, Mr. Ladjavardi." Booth commented.

"And I have the right for an attorney. Have you called the number I gave you?" Ladjavardi responded.

"Of course. You know, I would never deny anyone his rights." Booth replied.

Santana enters the room. "Mr. Ladjavardi, I'm Special Agent in Charge, Santana. We're sorry for the inconvenience, you're free to go."

"Thank you." Ladjavardi said to Santana.

"You're finished." Santana told Booth.

"What the hell was that all about? He was a prime suspect." Booth questioned.

"He's a mole for Homeland Security. They planted him in the Arab-American Friendship League." Santana stated.

"He admitted the affair." Booth retorted.

"Maybe but Homeland Security says he's clean. They do not want his cover blown." Santana said.

"But sir…"

"Do I look like I'm discussing this?" Santana responded angrily.

Santana leaves and Booth punches the wall.

* * *

Brennan and Booth in his SUV

Booth honks the horn angrily at a car in front of him. "C'mon." He groans.

"You want me to drive?" Dr. Brennan asks.

"No. Why?"

"You're angry."

Booth laughs facetiously. "I'm not angry."

"Yeah, you're furious. You're going to kill somebody."

"I'm not angry. Believe me, you do not want to see me angry. That's the last thing you want to see."

"Okay."

"This is me accepting reality."

"Okay, my mistake."

"My superiors, they make the decisions, Bones. Alright. They don't think them through, that's really not my problem."

"If I were you, I'd be mad. Homeland Security is preventing you from doing a proper investigation of a murder case."

"I'm a grownup. I'll deal. You know that thing where you ask for the strength to change the things that you can and the wisdom to know the difference?"

"Not really."

"Well, it's a good thing."

"Who do you ask?"

"For what?"

"For the strength and the wisdom?"

"God."

"And that works?"

"Can we talk about something else?" asked Booth with a sigh.

"Sure. Tessa?" Dr. Brennan queries.

"Tessa!? No. Why do you want to talk about Tessa?"

"What? Why? Why not? I'm sorry. We won't talk about Tessa."

"I prefer if we would just stay on point and talk about things that you like to talk about, like dead people. Dead bodies?"

"Sure, sure. You've killed a lot of people, right? When you were a sniper?"

"Maybe we shouldn't talk at all."

"Right, cause you're angry."

"Not angry. I'm not."

"We'll find out who killed him, Booth. We've got Hamid's body. You can always count on the dead."

* * *

Medico-Legal Lab

"When Booth sends over the brother's medicals, I want them matched to Hamid's." Dr. Brennan states.

Hodgins hands a sheet of paper to Dr. Brennan. "I'm starting on a tox screen."

"Farid said his doctor suspected a genetic condition. Maybe we are overlooking something." Dr. Brennan replies. She then notices an electronic device on the table. "What is that?"

"We used the trace elements we recovered to try and build the bomb. It might give you another link." Zach stated.

"Isn't the FBI working on that?" Dr. Brennan asked.

"Yes, this is just for fun." Hodgins says with a grin.

"To see who's better?" Dr. Brennan guesses.

"Maybe, a little. Yeah." Hodgins admits.

"Good luck." Dr. Brennan comments.

Zach presents Brennan with the skull. "Ta-da."

"Nice job." Dr. Brennan congratulates Zach. "No wonder you had such trouble with reconstruction look at the spread of the Trabecular pattern in the bone."

"Microscopic fissures, like cracks." Zach explains.

"I knew that." Hodgins replies.

"I don't think so." Zach retorts.

"Can we focus? The spread is too rapid for any organic bones disease or genetic condition. It's definitely a toxin. Is there any surviving marrow to test?" Dr. Brennan asks.

"Uh, I'll try and find some."

"Let's do it."

* * *

In a Cafeteria. Tessa is sitting at a table snacking on a muffin and reading a book on the FBI when Angela enters. Looking around, Angela holds up a paper in her hand that has a picture of Tessa on it and some personal information. She smiles when she sees Tessa sitting at one of the tables and walks over near her dropping her purse, spilling the contents on purpose. Tessa looks down from her book and goes to help Angela where both strike up a conversation.

* * *

Medico-Legal Lab

"The marrow's degraded. I can give you basics but that's it." Hodgins said.

"According to these tests the liver function was impaired." Zach replied.

"His body was trying to get rid of whatever was poisoning him." Dr. Brennan comments.

Angela joins the group. "There is trouble in paradise."

"I beg your pardon?" Dr. Brennan queries.

"Tessa does not feel secure in that relationship. I think she's threatened by you." Angela said

"You talked to her." Dr. Brennan commented.

"She didn't say much but even though she has a phenomenal figure she was chowing down on a fat-free muffin and she was reading a book about unsolved FBI cases. Ughhh, she's obviously feeling insecure."

"She's spying for you?" Hodgins asks Dr. Brennan.

"No! No!" Dr. Brennan denies embaressedly.

"Even if you have nothing in common it's difficult to sublimate intense sexual attraction and we hear it's been awhile." Zach says to Dr. Brennan.

"Okay, Stop! " Dr. Brennan demands.

"He is there for the taking, honey." Angela goads.

Booth joins the group. "Okay, I couldn't get his medical records. What?"

Dr. Brennan now embarrassed beyond belief. "Oh nothing."

"Trying to track down the doctor?" Booth asks.

"Don't need him. It's definitely a toxin but we can't determine what kind." Dr. Brennan states.

"Too bad the liver is cooked, that could tell us everything." Zach comments.

"You know, I need subtitles walking in here." Booth remarks.

"The liver is like a filter. It would contain evidence of any toxins in the system, but we don't have the liver or any of the flesh left." Dr. Brennan says.

"But we do have the beetles." Hodgins suggested. "They ate Hamid's flesh and whatever organs remained and we all know you are what we eat."

"So you can ID the poison from the beetles." Booth stated.

"You can't kill them. They have names." said Zach

Dr. Brennan takes a handful from the jar andputs them in a blender. "We have to, Zach. Some."

"In Thailand, they are sautéed in peanut oil. Mmm." Hodgins gloats.

Booth pats Zach on the shoulder as he leaves.

* * *

Later

"We're going to have to run a simulation. I need you to input this skull and give me a face." Dr. Brennan said.

"You've got it." Angela replied.

"And no more talk about Booth. You shouldn't have gotten involved." Dr. Brennan stated.

"That's what friends are for." Angela remarked.

"Please, Angela." Dr. Brennan begged.

Booth walks up behind Zach and notices the bomb. "Hey, Wha…Where'd you get this?"

"I'm building it. Theoretical construct of the bomb based on the particulates we gathered." Zach replied.

"This isn't your job. The Bureau's doing this." Booth stated.

"Got it!" Hodgins exclaimed. "They were poisoned by dioxin, a very pure form. It would stay in the system for years cause cancer, diabetes, heart attack, and the facial system bone degeneration we saw."

"Give me the saturation levels. Angela can use it in simulation to give us approximate date of ingestion." said Dr. Brennan.

"How much would it take to poison them?" Queries Booth.

Dr. Brennan starts to walk away. "Just a little slipped into their food. Like at that lunch they had with Sahar's lover.

"Impressed?" Angela asks Booth.

* * *

Dr. Black's office.

Dr. Black has the blinds and the door both closed so he may speak to Hermione in peace. He explains what happened at the Chinese place to her. The more he talks the more Hermione laughs, especially when he gets to the part about reading Ms. Montenegro's thoughts about him.

"Really, love?" Dr. Black snapped at the painting in embarrassment.

"Oh Harry, stop being such a prude." Hermione giggled. "If you are so embarrassed by a few dirty thoughts then you need to get laid worse then I thought. We were married in 98, lost the only child we ever conceived in 99, and I passed away four months later. You have been loyal, faithful, and more to the point 'CELIBATE' since then. It is now 2005, go ask the woman for a date at least. You might find that she can help you with more then just your libido."

"'Mione' love I'm not sure about this what if I let her in but she rejects me? What if we get close but she dies just like everyone I've ever loved?" Dr. Black trails off with a sob.

"Harald James Potter-Peveral-Black, you stop that this instance. There is no use crying over spilled milk, especially milk that has as of yet been even poured into the Merlin be damned glass." Hermione scolded. "Now you pull yourself together and then go ask that nice young woman on a date."

"Yes, dear." Dr. Black sighed in resignation. He stands up and exits his dimly lit office, closing the door and locking it behind him. He starts to head directly for Angela's office, but his nerves get the better of him as he reaches the lab. Instead he detours around the walkway of the upper level.

"Just do it." He mouths to himself. "Don't be a coward. You're not a chicken, Harald." He mutters, clenching his fists and shaking his head. "She should at least know what she's getting into, right? Am I ready to reveal that much?" He sighs frustratingly. "Look, don't be a prat. Just do it, Potter." Before his resolve could flee from him, he marches down to the lower level and towards Angela's office door. Upon reaching it, he sees more than just Angela inside and he falters.

"Nope. Terrible idea. I am a chicken." He mumbles and takes a step back, away from the door. Hermione's voice echoes in his mind, berating him and before he even knows it's happening, he's pushing open Angela's door.

* * *

Angela's Office

"Dioxin levels were 5600 parts per trillion. Speed of bone degeneration is an 88% increase over base line osteoporosis. Date of death was…" D.r Brennan began.

"I remember that one, thanks." Angela interrupted.

"Run the scenario." Dr. Brennan remarks.

"I'll never get used to this." states Booth.

"Yeah? Chicks with toys?" Angela laughs.

"Poor bastard." Booth said seeing a picture of Hamid.

"Match it to his INS photograph. See how accurate you are." Dr. Brennan tells Angela. Angela proceeds to pull up a government photograph of Hamid, its a perfect match. "Good work, Angela. Probable date of exposure, about four months ago, I'd say first week in June."

"Let's go pay a visit to Mr. Ladjavardi." Booth says before he and Dr. Brennan leave. Dr. Black walks in shortly after.

"May I have a moment of your time, Miss Montenegro?" Dr. Black asks.

"Sure, how can I help you Dr. Black?" Angela asks.

"Do you mind if I close the door? This might end up becoming a conversation we don't want others hearing." Dr. Black queries.

"Alright," Angela agrees. Dr. Black walks over and closes the door. Angela motions for them both to sit on the couch against the wall. "Sooo, are you going to tell me why I might not want others hearing this conversation?"

"Miss Montenegro..." Dr. Black begins.

"Angela, please." Angela interrupts.

"Then please call me Harald or Harry when we are alone." Dr. Black responds. "Angela, you may have noticed I don't have many friends." Angela stays silent and nods at Dr. Black. "I've lost a lot of people, people that I loved. They were taken from me by a gang of murdering, raping inbred idiots." Angela gasp at this but lets Dr. Black continue. "I was hurt, damaged, by what happened." Dr. Black pulls a handkerchief out and hands it to Angela, who dabs at her eyes.

"Of course you were. Harry no one can go through something like that and come out unscathed." Angela consoles Dr. Black taking hold of his hand and patting it gently with her free hand. "Is there a reason you told me all this?" she asks.

"I have been alone for six years, since my wife was..." Dr. Black takes a deep breath. "I was recently reminded that finding someone new to share my life with is not betraying her memory, and that she would want me to be happy."

"Go on." Angela coerced.

"Knowing what you do about my past, that I'm emotionally damaged, do you think you might want to go out for dinner sometime?" Dr. Black asked.

"Wha?!" Angela asked startled. "Like on a date?"

"Yes." Dr. Black responded quietly.

"I..." Angela started.

"Its alright I get it we don't know each other very well. You are a beautiful woman and can easily get any guy to date you. Besides you probably already have a boyfriend. This was a bad idea, I'm sorry." Dr. Black said, standing up and pulling his hand away from Angela's.

"Hold it right there, buster." Angela scolded. "You think you can come in here and confess about you tragic past to me, ask me on a date, and then back out before I can even say that I would love to go out on a date with you? If so you are more emotionally damaged then you said you were. You will pick me up tonight at seven, wear something casual we are going dancing."

"But..." Dr. Black tried to respond.

"No buts mister. You are taking me dancing, we are going to have fun, and you are going to pull that stick out of your ass and loosen up before I beat you to death with it." Angela commanded.

"Yes ma'am" Dr. Black sighed resignedly.

* * *

"The insulation they used is gypsum based with plaster and lead mixed with asbestos." states Hodgins looking through a microscope.

"Pyrobar, It's a fire proof tile developed in 1903 by the United States gypsum company. It was only used for a few years." Zach commented.

"So probably came from the building where the bomb was constructed in." Hodgins speculates.

"We find the building and we find the bomber." Zach replied.

* * *

Booth and Dr. Brennan are in Booth's SUV after interviewing Ladjavardi about his whereabouts on the first week of June.

"How about this? Sahar wants out of the marriage. Hamid refuses so Sahar poisons him so that she can run off with, uh, Ladjavardi." Booth postulates.

"Doesn't make sense." Dr. Brennan states.

"When someone dies, the first suspect is the spouse."

"Well what about Hamid's brother? Did she poison him too?"

"Why not? You know he's pushing his nose into the marriage. I mean suddenly Sahar is facing, you know, a devote Muslim and a fundamentalist Christian and you know and nobody allows divorce and she's pushed to murder."

"That's eschewed logic."

"Ah, C'mon Bones. Just work with me here. Alright. It's what we in the law enforcement call positing a scenario. Don't use the word eschewed."

"What if you and Tessa were going to break up and you didn't want to?"

"Interesting, Bones."

"Well I'm positing a scenario. Tessa wants to break up and you don't want to so she poisons you."

"No, no, no."

"And then just to make sure she blows you up with a bomb."

"Why would Tessa do that?" Booth asks.

"Exactly. Thank you."

"See cause Tessa and I, that's a bad example."

"Well you're a couple in love, right?" Dr. Brennan asks.

"Why do you keep bringing up Tessa? I mean why? What's the big deal? Is it so odd for you that I have someone in my life?" Booth queries.

"We were talking about couples. It's a natural segue."

"Alright, you know, you have to quit using the word segue and eschew. They sound French."

"Keep changing the subject. I get it. You're sensitive about you and Tessa."

"Why aren't we talking about you and your boyfriend?" Booth grumbles.

"I don't have a boyfriend." Dr. Brennan exclaimed.

"You just said that as though it's a good thing and you know what? It's a very, very sad comment on your personal life."

"Look, you're angry again." Dr. Brennan's phone rings. She answers with "Brennan."

"The bomb insulation was made from Pyrobar which was used by an architect named William Allard. He was known for developing the Woodley Park neighborhood around 1910." comes Zach's voice from the speaker of the phone.

"Hang on a second, Zach." Dr. Brennan turns to Booth. "The bomb was made in Woodley Park."

"That's were Farid lives. Hold on." Booth makes a quick U-turn in the road. "No wonder we couldn't get his medicals. He already knew what was poisoning him. Alright, just stay in contact with your boys and tell them we're going to need them. Alright, Listen Brennan, we're heading into a very unknown situation. I think it's best if you just stay in the car." She glares at him. "Okay, then. You know, if you have to come in with me you just stay behind me." Same glare. "Fine, just be careful, Alright."

* * *

Farid's apartment

"Okay, Anybody asks that door was open. Stay right here!" Booth tells Dr. Brennan before yelling. "FBI Farid. Show yourself." Then to Dr. Brennan. "Okay, Clear!"

Dr. Brennan gets on the phone and calls the Medico-Legal Lab at the Jeffersonian. "Okay, give me Hodgins."

"Yeah? " Hodgins says on the other end of the line.

"Farid was making something here. Okay I got uh, melted plastic, bottles of chlorine…" Dr. Brennan observes the items on the counter of Farid's kitchen.

"Dioxin. That's how you would make it." Hodgins replied.

"Bones!" Booth called from the other room.

"Yes." Dr. Brennan answers.

Booth gestures to a hole in the wall of a closet. "Insulation. Farid definitely made the bomb. He killed his brother."

"Alright, Stay with me Hodgins." Dr. Brennan says into the phone.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Hodgins responds.

"Hamid must have been killed because he found his brother making dioxin, alright, and that's probably how they got contaminated. C'mon, A mechanics guide for Hamid's SUV. Page on the odometer, dog-eared." Booth comments holding up the book.

"He wasn't a Christian." Dr. Brennan looks in a book. "Deceit in the service of Allah is holy."

"The Koran?" Booth asks.

"No, Imam's twisted interpretation of the Koran so that mass murderers don't have to feel guilt." Dr. Brennan exclaimed.

Booth finds more bomb supplies. "He's made another bomb. It's out there, Right now. "

"I'm convinced." Dr. Brennan replies. The she say to Hodgins. "What's the dispersal rate for a bomb packed with say… two liters of dioxin?"

"Ahhh, homemade device similar to the car bomb that could be …three to five hundred meters if the victims weren't killed they'd develop cancer, blindness, lesions, diabetes.." Hodgins explained.

Booth looks through a date book. "Ah, no. Today's day is marked." turning to Dr. Brennan. "Call Homeland Security they'll secure the apartment."

* * *

Booth and Brennan in his SUV Both on cell phones.

Booth speaks into his phone. "There is a convenience store across the street from Farid's apartment. The owner saw him get onto a bus and head downtown."

Dr. Brennan speaks to Angela on her phone. "We're not sure what bus. Booth is checking with the FBI now if you find anything…"

"I know. It's just these bus schedules are totally confusing." Angela replies to Dr. Brennan.

"Yeah we saw his date book he had 5:30 circled, so just check anything that has anything to do with 5:30 that begins, ends, whatever. Yeah. I'm not going anywhere." Booth says into his phone.

"Angela is checking too. I still don't understand why Farid would kill his brother?" Dr. Brennan says to Booth.

"Because both of them were developing symptoms and then people would start asking questions then Farid would have been exposed. He had a mission to accomplish." Booth surmised.

"How the hell does he think he's bringing about a better world by blowing people up?" Dr. Brennan questions.

"Fanaticism and logic don't go hand in hand." Booth comments.

"It's almost 5:30. C'mon Angela anything between Woodley Park and downtown?" Dr. Brennan asks Angela through the phone.

"Okay, okay, uh…three movies start a six. There's a lecture at Fuller Hall on Birds. I can't imagine that will be crowded and a peace conference at the Hamilton Cultural Center. There will be speeches by Arab Moderates and a Congressman. That looks like the one." Angela replies to Dr. Brennan. Dr. Black who is still in the room turns and walks out of the room.

"Peace Conference. Hamilton Cultural Center." Dr. Brennan says to Booth.

"That's…" Booth begins.

"That's it." Dr. Brennan interrupts.

"That's gotta be it." Booth then speaks into his phone. "Okay Gibson, just get your boys over to the Hamilton Cultural Center and just keep them back when you get there. You understand me? If you spook this guy he will blow himself up before we can take him out. Fine, bye."

"Thanks Angela." Dr. Brennan says to Angela via her phone.

"You know, you don't have to come." Booth says to Dr. Brennan.

"You have got to be kidding me." Dr. Brennan replied.

* * *

Hamilton Cultural Center

"We'll start down here and make our way upstairs." Booth says to Dr. Brennan.

"Welcome to the Hamilton Center Peace Conference. We would ask that all delegates check in at the orientation located at the east entry before convening for the keynote speaker address…" an announcement comes over the intercom.

"There are too many ways in. Where are the reinforcements? Aren't there always reinforcements?" Dr. Brennan states.

"Sure, they're downstairs tying up the horses." Booth replies.

"Sarcasm doesn't help." Dr. Brennan retorts.

"Okay, they are mobilizing swat teams and additional agents but it takes time and if Farid has the bomb and spots them, it could be bad." Booth explained.

"If you see him will you shoot?" Dr. Brennan asks.

"Well, he might not have the bomb." Booth said.

"You don't believe that?" Dr. Brennan queries.

"I'm not taking out a target Brennan unless I'm sure." Booth states.

"Is that how you make it easier? Calling him a target?"

"You know you really picked an odd time to have this conversation."

Dr. Brennan points to Farid on the floor below them. "Booth!"

"Farid."

"There! That's Farid." Dr. Brennan states

"I'm not sure."

"Look his walk is labored from the dioxin poisoning and the parietal bones in his skull match his picture." Dr. Brennan explains.

"It's dexterous. What if you're wrong?" Booth asks.

"This is what I do Booth. Do you really want to wait? He's carrying something heavy in his camera bag, see the extra weight is causing his shoulder to…" Dr. Brennan began.

"No, I can't!" Booth says. Dr. Black walks out from under the walkway that Dr. Brennan and Booth are standing on wearing his Suit jacket instead of his lab coat.

"What is Doctor Black doing down there?" Dr. Brennan asks.

"I don't know." Booth replies. "If he get us all killed, I'll shoot him."

"How would you shoot him if you are dead?" Dr. Brennan questions

Farid turns around as Dr. Black approaches and greets him with a hand shake. Dr. Black says something to Farid. Farid's eyes widen and his free hand moves toward the bag at his side. Dr. Black lashes out with a quick punch to Farids chest and in a flash of red light Farid drops to the ground his hands at his side. Gibson move in to check and ends up taking the switch out of Farid's hand, opening the bag to reveal the bomb Gibson takes off his sunglasses to look up at Booth, nodding his head that they got the right guy.

* * *

Wong Foo's

Dr. Black, Booth, Dr. Brennan, and Angela are sitting at a table discussing the case.

"What the hell were you doing there, Black?" Booth growled.

"Saving your ass, Agent Booth." Dr. Black responded. "I know guys like you who are unwilling to take a life, but will do it if they have to. It kills them a little everytime they take the shot. I've dealt with Terrorist before. I heard the conversation Angela, and Dr. Brennan were having and rushed over to provide backup so you wouldn't have to take that shot."

"And the flash of red light? Nothing on Farid could have done that." Booth questioned.

Dr. Black pulls out a small round object with a T shaped handle and fits it into his hand so the round disk sits on top of his knuckles. "This is a Micro High-Frequency Insulated Shock Intersperser, or MiH FiSt for short. My late wife invented it for when I didn't have my gun on me, it discharges when the pad is struck with enough electricity to stun whoever is hit with it. The discharge is a red flash of light."

"You could have made millions of dollars if you sold those." Angela said in awe. Dr. Brennan nods in agreement.

"I had it patented. However I have no need for money, between my income from the Jeffersonian and the money I collect from my family's investments. I could probably retire and buy my own island." Dr. Black shrugged.

"Okay for a second date you are taking me to a Fancy Dress restaurant." Angela says with a big grin.

"We haven't even finished the first date yet!" Dr. Black exclaimed.

"You saved my best friend from being blown to tiny little bloody bits, and you saved Booth, too. That has to count for something" Angela replies. Dr. Black just blushes and takes a sip of his tea.

"I told them what you said about the reward. However apparently Her Royal Majesty sent an order through MI5 to tell you..." Booth pulls out an official looking document. "Sir Harald James Potter-Peveral-Black, You are hereby ordered to receive your due reward or face punishment from Her Royal Highness Queen Elizabeth the second." Booth finishes reading. "Looks like you don't get to escape the reward after all, Sir Squint, Knight of the Lab." Everyone breaks out in laughter as Dr. Black blushes deep red and tries to hide in his teacup.

End

* * *

I want to thank my Beta reader for helping flesh out a couple scenes better than I had written them and for putting up with me.

Thanks for reading. Remember to review with comments and thoughts about future chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

This is not a chapter but an authors note

I got a few reviews that are correct in that Harry is a side character as of right now. as the story progresses he will become more of a main character. I suppose I could show what he is doing at the same time but it might get confusing as to what is happening when and how each scene flows into the next.

Let me explain a few things that might make it easier for you the readers to understand why I am reluctant to change to much of the Bones story to fast.

Making changes to the story is like throwing rocks in a pond each change you make effects the whole of the story more and more as the changes build on each other until the story resembles nothing of the original. Harry being hired, him finding Brennan's mom, talking to Booth, talking to Hodgins, participating in the case, dating Angela are all ripples that are starting to make waves. I don't want there to be a tidal wave before I'm ready for it.

Harry has no one, everyone he cared about is dead or betrayed him and only want him for the things he can do for them. I disregard the Epilogue and the new "Cursed child" book. Harry should have been with Hermione, but being with her would still have kept him in the wizarding world. Without her he needed an escape a way to hide in the Muggle world, Bone's world.  
Also I'd like to reply to a guest review.

* * *

Guest (chapter 1)

This is not usually a combination that goes well or comes off well, this is an exception, for the most part you have done very well with this one. The characterization slips a bit in places but not badly and not distractingly.

Brennan WOULD NEVER EVER say yeah , she always speaks precisely and clearly.

Wessex and Montrose are already extent titles with incumbents who would not willingly give them up.

Eschewed does not mean what you think it does.

Dexterous has no meaning where you have used it.

EIIR is properly addressed or referred to as Your Majesty, not Your Highness.

This is one of my pet objections to HP stories, the name is Harry James potter, not some variation of Harry.

Don t whine, it is unbecoming.

* * *

I have watched the episodes three or four times now. I pulled up transcripts of the episodes for each chapter I write. every thing that is said in the episode is unchanged in the chapter unless I make big changes to the story. Chapter 1 had no changes to the actual words anyone said in the show.

Wessex and Montrose are not extent with incumbents they are extinct I made sure to only use extinct titles so as not to step on the toes of actual nobility.

Eschewed, and Dexterous where in the actual show so weather or not I know what they mean or how they are used is meaningless.

I will remember that about the Queen thank you.

I am not J.K. Rowling. I personally believe the name Harry is childish and to common for an Ancient and Noble wizarding family such as the Potters. Having his name as Harald named after Harald Fairhair the first King of Norway, but calling him Harry for short as a childhood nickname makes more sense in my mind. If you don't like it you don't have to read it.

Criticism is appreciated as it allows the author to grow and make their style of writing better. Flames, just bashing said story by posting things such as: "This is stupid" "Worst story ever" "Stop writing this sucks" are unappreciated and just fuel my deep seated anger management issues. warning people not to flame is not whining.

* * *

As for what the future holds you will just have to read the next chapter when this is taken down and replaced by an actual chapter 3


End file.
